


𝐓𝐡𝐮𝐠 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧'

by TNTXCXL



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: "𝑆𝘩𝑜𝑤 𝑇𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑇𝘩𝑢𝑔 𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑅𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝐿𝑢𝑣."A Lucious and Cookie Story, One School girl named Loretha (Cookie) Changed that ruthless Lyon, that cared for no one but hisself, entire life style. shocking right?, Lucious was a gangster, nobody Could ever changed his life style, the police..his "friends"..Nobody. But just this one girl changed him. Wanna know how? How about you take a look for yourself..Buckle In..Cause You're In A Hell Of A Ride,Make Sure To Vote/Comment/Share/Follow.Published: 6/16/2020
Relationships: Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Lucious Lyon/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Just the beginning.. (Teaser)

  
"MAN!, y'all cheated!" A voice shouted, "Nah man you just trash." Another one echoed. "Y'all both trash matter of a fact." Lucious said walking in, "Wanna bet?" Bunkie asked him, "Here we go again.." Vernon said sighing, "Yeah, bet." Lucious said challenging him.

Before they can even start the game a mystery girl bargs in, "Bunky!" She screamed, "Loretha?!" He asked jumping up.

Vernon and Lucious looked at him confused Bunkie ran up to cookie hugging her, "How have you been?!" He asked, "I've been good..-" she said smiling, he smiled back. Them **SMACK** **!** She slapped him,

"Damn!" Vernon and Lucious whisper-yelled. "He just gonna let her hit him?" Vernon whispered to Lucious he shrugged,

"ow..." Bunkie Whined "Why didn't you come pick us up fool?!" She asked, "I forgot I'm sorry cuz.." he said, cuz that's his cousin? "You ain't gonna introduce us? Wow..so damn rude." Lucious playfully said, Vernon nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh right, this is Vernon." He said cookie waved , "This is..Lucious." He continued, Lucious smiled and winked at her, she looked at him confused then rolled her eyes and smiled..Lucious chuckled, Bunkie looked at them, "Yep that ain't gonna work." Bunkie said grabbing Lorethas hand walking her out, Bunkie ended up taking her home,

**A HOUR LATER**

"I need to get more info on shawty." Lucious said, rolling up a blunt, "mhm.." "Why thou?" He asked, "I don't know man, she just gives me a weird feelin man." He said shrugging "Like..She  
different from them other chicks I be around." he continued, "I get chu, You seen that booty thou?" Vernon asked licking his lips, Lucious glared at him "Chill..man..I'm playin..ion like shorty like that." He said, "Good..cause I'm finna make her mine."


	2. Better way to meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious finally meets Cookie, It was love at first sight.

"Why?"

"Because she's my cousin."

"So?"

"Whatchu mean so? Would you let yo homie get with yo cousin?"

"I mean Ion got no cousins that I know of."

"Whatever..but still-"

"But still what I ain't got no family. I'd love to make a family with her if you know what I mean.."

"Oou! I know whatchu mean.."

"SEE THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! All you want is sex!"

"Nah..chill...If she did want to have a family with me ion have no problem..I want more then sex this time man."

Vernon watched Lucious and Bunkie argue over if Lucious could take Loretha out..even though she didn't even say yes.."Imagine after all this she says no" Vernon laughs..Bunkie and Lucious turn to him.."Mayne Shut up!" Lucious playfully shouted Bunkie sat down "So you haven't asked her?" Bunkie asked.."No, man you're like my brother you're her cousin so I'm a respectful grown-ass man and asked you first." Lucious assured

"Okay then, you better not hurt her Lucious." Bunkie Hissed, Lucious grinned "I would never.", "Y'all still don't know if she will say yes." Vernon said interrupting Lucious's "happy dance".."She's gonna say yes" Lucious assured.."and how you know that?" Vernon questioned, Lucious raise a brow.."Cause it's me." Bunkie and Vernon raised a brow, "What is that supposed to mean?" Vernon asked, "I mean every light skin colorful eyes nigga like me can pull a fine ass chick like shawty." Lucious chuckled licking his lips so sure of hisself.."Oh, you so sure of yourself Loretha's a different ballgame my man..and I'm pretty sure she still all booed up with Barry." Bunkie Argued, Lucious raised a brow

"Who?"

**With Loretha**

"Hey Lo!"A girl yelled causing Loretha to turn around "Vee!" Loretha yelled back running to the girl hugging her.."Hey Girl how are you?" The Girl asked moving their hands down..This is my girl...Vee, Her real name Is Victoria. She's been with me since We were in elementary so We like Family. "I've been good!" Loretha said smiling.."So..I've heard you been booed up with ole Barry.." Victoria spoke nudging her..Loretha bit her lip.."Yeah, we've been dating for-" Loretha was cut off by Someone grabbing and turning her around her.."Really?!" Lucious growled, "What?" Loretha asked.."You-" "LL?" Victoria shouted cutting Lucious off, "VS? what's up girl!" Lucious yelled hugging Victoria, Loretha looked at them confused .."You look good girl.." Lucious gushed.."Thank you..Thank you.." Victoria Grinned.."Uhm y'all know each other?" Loretha asked ruining the little reunion

"No, the question is y'all know each other?!" Victoria asked

"Yes" "No"

"What?!" They both shouted turning to each other, "Uhm Okay.." Victoria said as Vernon and Bunkie ran up to them panting "Lucious! I told you-, Oh heyyy...what's happening?" Bunkie asked panting..While Vernon dramatically fell on the floor.."Just a little reunion.." Lucious replied smiling turning towards Cookie "So what is this Uhm...Barry, you speak of?" Lucious asked, "Nobody you should know of Ion know you like that.." Loretha blurted making a face.. Lucious grinned "I mean we can get to know each other.." He said licking his lips walking up to her.

Bunkie put his hand on Lucious's chest pushing him back "You being too desperate My Man." Lucious sucked his teeth..then chuckled.."What-" Lucious was interrupted by someone pushing him making him fall..he turned around to see it was.

A Darkskinned..brown-eyed dude..

"I know this motherfucker didn't ." Lucious laughed to himself getting up."Ima give you one second to tell me who you are.." Lucious spoke dusting himself off..Before the guy could answer Lucious punched him in the face"Ah- Second Over." Lucious Smirked, Loretha ran to the guy..

"Why did you do that?!" Loretha yelled at Lucious..Lucious raised a brow "What?! Are we forgetting he pushed me?!" Lucious barked, "He did push him..But Lucious you punched him..look at you then look at him.." Vernon spoke pointing to Lucious then the guy,

Lucious glared him "You're not helping" Lucious spat at him "I wasn't trying to." Vernon grinned, Bunkie shook his head..

The guy groaned.."You Okay Baby..?" Loretha asked looking away from Lucious, "Yes..Are you?" The Guy asked pecking her lips..Lucious fake gagged and rolled his eyes making Vernon and Bunkie laugh.."So That's Bart?" Lucious questioned, "Its Barry and yes..but that's none of your business." Cookie said showing a fake smile,

"Oh my God..this chick."Lucious thought.."I thought you said you can pull any chick." Vernon whispered in Lucious's ear.."I can." Lucius reassured, "doesn't look like you pulled her.." Lucious let out a breath.."Do you wanna die today?" Lucious asked turning to him,

Vernon chuckled and shook his head stepping back, "Okay get this" Spoke Lucious licking his lips walking towards cookie. "we hang...as friends. Just to get to know each other since you don't know me." Lucious probed,

Loretha looked at him then at Barry.."Fine." Lucious smiled, while Barry sat there in shock.."What the Fuck Loretha?!" shouted barry, Loretha looked back at him and shrugged.."Aight, you got a pager?" Asked Lucious, Loretha nodded as She got up and gave him her pager, Lucious smiled

"Okay, I'll come by your place at 6?" Loretha nodded smiling and walked over to Barry.."See I told you." Lucious told Vernon "Yall are just hanging out as friends." Vernon reminded him, "Yeah, but one day she'll be Mrs. Lucious Lyon."  
***  
 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Carol! I told you not to do that." Shouted Loretha.."But I needed it! and we can't afford it.." Carol whined.."Look C Ion got time for this..I gotta meet up with someone don't make me get Auntie Shev!" Aunt Shev is My "Moms" sister..My Dad works a lot so she's like a second Mother...since my mom wanted to be a deadbeat.

"Nooo!!!!" Carol whined even more "Oh My God! Stop all that whining!" Candace yelled..Carol sniffed.."So who's this guy you hangin with? I know he ain't Barry." Candace asked smiling a Lil..Loretha raised a brow "That's none of yo business." Loretha said looking her up and down..." and Carol stealing is never the answer!" Carol started crying..

"UGHHH!" Candace yelled getting up, she grabbed Carol by the arm "Ow!! Candace stop it hurts!" Carol whined.."Loretha is being nice to you but I'm not having it! You are 14 years old! Stop with all that crying!!" She yelled slapping her wrist. Carol started squirming around to dodge her hit.

"Girls?" They heard somebody yelled.."Where are y'all?" The voice yelled again.."Who is it?!" Loretha yelled.."It's Your Dad!" Their dad yelled back.."We're in Loretha room!" Candace shouted..Joe walked in Loretha room with gifts..

"Hey, babygi- what's wrong with Carol?" Joe asked..Loretha looked at Carol then back at her father "Nothing daddy, she just almost fell running in the halls." Loretha lied.."Oh, well stop running in them damn halls." Joe told Carol, She nodded.."Oo what's that?" Candace asked jumping up seeing the gifts.."It's a little something for my girls since you guys are staying out of trouble." Joe says giving Carol and Candace their gifts..Loretha smiled as Joe gave Loretha two gifts he's always seemed to admire her and give her more gifts then Carol and Candace..

Carol frowned.."Why does she always get more gifts?" Carol whispered to Candace.."Cause she's spoiled and daddy loves her more than you." Candace admits.." _You_? You mean us?" Carol asked pointing between them, Candace scrunches up her face "No you, dad loves me." Candace assured her looking her sister up and down..Carol rolled her eyes..

**There Was A Knock On The Door.**

Joe gets up and goes to the door

"Who is it?" Joe yells  
"It's me!" The voice yells back.

"Boy if you don't give me a name."

"Sorry Unc, It's Bunkie," Bunkie responds chuckling..Joe opens the door "What's up nephew?" Joe asks dapping him, "Nothing Much just here to talk to Loretha, Where is she anyway?" Bunkie asks looking around, "In the back." Joe simply replies going back to the girls...

Bunkie follows him.."Hey Lo..We need to talk." Loretha nods and gets up..Bunkie walks in her room.."Okay, what's up?" Loretha asks shutting her door behind them, "Before you go on a date with him..I gotta ask you something." " First off do you even know his name.." Bunkie asks, "First off it's not a date...second off No? He didn't tell me and he doesn't know mine so we're equal." Loretha says fake smiling, Bunkie rolls his eyes  
"It's Lucious..Lucious Lyon."  
Bunkie tells her sitting on her bed

"Lucious..Lyon?" Loretha asks making a face..Bunkie nods "That's a stupid name." "Don't let him hear you say that." "What's he gonna do?" Loretha asks crossing her arms against her chest Bunkie sighs "Just don't." "Bet." Loretha challenges smiling "Bet? - Bet. - Bet? - Bet!" Loretha finished, Bunkie glared at her then shook his head

"What are you gonna wear anyway?" Bunkie asked as Loretha looked through her clothes..Loretha shrugged.."This?" Loretha asked pointing to a crop top and some shorts  
"..Fuck No! and you know pops won't let you walk out like that!" Bunkie declared, Loretha rolled her eyes.."Okay Okay, get out.." Loretha said shooing him..  
"Hm...Maybe This."  
She spoke picking up some pants..and a crop top.

"Where you goin?"Carol asked walking in.." that's None of your business." Loretha responded smiling.."Da-!" Loretha covered her mouth "Shut up! I'm going out.." Loretha told her.."With who?" Candace asked stepping in.."Oh my God...y'all so nosey!" Loretha groaned.."I'm listening." Candace spoke sitting down on her bed, Loretha scoffed.."Its Lucious." Candace glared at her "Lucious...?" "Lucious Lyon" "THE LUCIOUS LYON!? Drug Dealer Lucious Lyon?!" Candace yelled at her, Carol raised a brow and stepped out not waiting to be in there while They Fought. "Drug Dealer?" Loretha asked.."Okay..Green-eyed?" Loretha nodded "LightSkinned?" Loretha nodded.."Oh my god." Loretha stared at her "So he's a drug dealer? I mean he's not on it right?" Loretha asked, "Selling is worse! you're not going."Candace shouted Loretha glared at her

"Last time I checked you are not my momma. You are my sister." Loretha spat at her.."Your older sister!" Candace spat back Loretha rolled her eyes and turned away.."I see why mom left now." Candace mumbled..Loretha turned back around "Wow."

"Candace that was too far.." Loretha says glaring at her, "It doesn't matter. You never listen! One Day you gonna see though. You might turn into a hood rat ." Candace shouted.."Daddy wouldn't like you out with him either! Surprised Bunkie's letting you." Candace continued, Loretha stared at waiting for her to finish "Why do you wanna hang out with a drug dealer anyway?? So he can put you on drugs?! Lucious Lyon His name even sounds stupid!" Candace finished, "Are you done?" Loretha asked Candace stared at her "ARE YOU DONE?" Loretta asked again raising her voice Candace nodded "for your information..I'm not gonna get hooked on his drugs. I'm actually gonna wait until he tells me. If he does tell me I'm completely fine with it, if he doesn't I'm going to confront him. Simple, But that's none of your business. THIS IS MY LIFE. I decide on what I wanna do. Him and I ARE JUST FRIENDS getting to know each other, I am with Barry I AM DATING BARRY. So stop being all up on me like you own me!, Cause news flash YOU DON'T." Loretha barked at her, Candace stares at her in disbelief "Whatever Loretha!" Candace yells running out of her room, Loretha Rolls her eyes as she sits on the bed

Candace storms out of Lorethas Room, Carol looks at her confused "What Happened?" Carol asks, "Your Sister is stubborn!" Candace yells, "Tell me about it." Carol agrees "But what happen-" They were cut off by someone knocking on the door "I'll get it!" Loretha yells running to the door, She opens it

"Hey Lucious!, Let me go get my jacket Real Quick." Loretha tells him, Lucious nods "Alright" "Come In." Lucious walks in, Loretha runs to her room

"Hello." Lucious greets, Candace rolls her eyes and sits back down, Carol nudges her "Hey, Sorry about my sister, You're Lucious right?" Carol asks, Lucious smiled and nods "It's Okay, and yeah" Lucious says, "Well I'm Carol that's Candace, Nice to meet you." Carol says holding out her hand, Lucious grabs it and brings it to his lips kissing it then bringing it back down "Nice to meet you too..Carol..and Candace." Lucious says smiling, Carol smiles back While Candace just started at him In Disgust.

"Ard, Let's Go." Loretha says coming out of her room, "Alright, I'll be in the car." Lucious says smiling, He waves goodbye then leaves "I'll be back by dinner!" Loretha waves as she leaves with Lucious, Carol smiles

"You Know He likes Loretha right?" Candace questions, Carol raises a brow "What? No, He doesn't." "Yes, He does what you think they're just friends?" Candace asks

"Loretha..wouldn't do that.." She argues, "Carol get over that little crush, He obviously likes Loretha." Candace spats "It's not little! Plus Loretha wouldn't do that to me.. _Right_?"


	3. A Date and Misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious takes Cookie out on a date.

"So..Tell Me Something..About Yourself." Lucious says as They Sit at The Park, Eating Philly Cheesesteaks. "Well..Uhm. I'm 16 about to turn 17 soon...I obviously live with my sisters and my dad..Uhh—..I like music." She tells him taking a bite out of her Philly Cheesesteak, "Cool, I'm finna be 18 in a couple months..I like music also." Lucious says picking at his food, Cookie stares at him as He looks down at his food picking at it. "Can I be honest with you?" Lucious asks looking up from his Food making Loretha jump a little, She quickly nods "Yeah, Anything." She said grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth, Lucious sighed before speaking

"I'm a drug dealer, uh I really don't if Bunkie told you or not but I work with him and Vernon. We sell Drugs pretty much." Lucious told her, Cookie just stared at him before standing up "So you're telling me My Cousin sells drugs?! And He didn't tell me!?" Loretha snapped making Lucious raise a brow "What?" "I mean I thought Atleast He'd tell his favorite cousin." Loretha told him, Lucious shook his head at her actions "Enough of the Jokes..But if I'm being honest, I don't really care..Unless you're sniffing it.." Loretha said making Lucious smile "Don't worry..I'm not 'sniffing' it." He told her licking his lips

"Okay, Good." She said as A Waitress came over "Could I get y'all anytime else?" She asked "No, Thank You." Lucious said shaking his head, The Waitress nodded her head and walked away Lucious licked his lips as She walked away "You Little Hoe." Loretha said making Lucious look back at her "What?" He asked, "I just seen you lookin at her ass.." She told him "Oh, My Bad Loretha." He apologized "It's Fine..You Like Music Right?" Lucious asked, Loretha nodded "Can you dance?" Lucious asked getting up "Can I?" Loretha asked as Lucious grabbed her hand

[PLAY SONG]

"Oouu..Baby Girl Got The Moves." Lucious said as Loretha dance "And You Know It." She said putting dismissive hand in his face making him laugh

Lucious laughed as She continued to dance, "I ain't know you can move like that." "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Loretha smiled, Lucious smiled as licked his lips "Would you mind showing me?" Lucious asked, "Would you mind showing me?" Loretha mocked making Lucious chuckle "You can't ask question with a question." Lucious says "I can and I just did." Loretha tells him before walking away, Lucious quickly grabbed her hand "Come On..You can't just school a playa and walk off." Lucious smirks

"Yes I can and watch me." Loretha says trying to walk off Lucious sucks his teeth and quickly pulls her to him "Girl." Lucious says making her roll her eyes, "Fine." She said making him smile and release her "I mean you got the beats." "Thank you, Thank you I get that a lot." He grins "Now don't get cocky." She said making his smile widen and lick his lips "Aight..Forreal though you think I can be a rapper?" Lucious asked "I think you can build a whole empire." Loretha tells him smiling "We." Lucious says making Loretha raise a brow "What?" She asked "We Can Be Build A Whole Empire." Lucious corrects as He smiles as She started to smile, "Mm.." She hums making him smile widen more

"Thank You." Loretha said as Lucious drove her to her house, "For What?" Lucious as He pulled up to curb as their house "For Today." Loretha tells him making him smile "You're Welcome." "What Can I do to repay you?" Loretha asked making Lucious smile widen "Well..You can come to my Basement Party this weekend." Lucious tells her, "BaseMent Party?" Loretha asked "Yeah, Everybody Will there." Lucious continued "Who's Everybody?" She questioned "Damn Girl you really asking questions, But Uh— Bunkie, Vernon, Vee , Me and hopefully you." Lucious says as She thought about it "So What do you say?" "I say Yes." She says making Lucious smile widen "Aight, Then." He said as She opened the car door and got out He watched as She went in then drove off

"Was That The Lucious Guy?" Candace asked as Her sister walked in late "No, That Was Vee." Loretha lies, "Loretha, I'm not dumb I seen him." Candace says making Loretha roll her eyes "Yeah..Yeah." Loretha says going upstairs "Daddy's having a family dinner Saturday—" Candace said making Loretha turn to her "SATURDAY?" Loretha shouts, Candace scrunched up her face then nodded "This Saturday?" Loretha questioned "Yes This Saturday and He said bring Vee and Barry." Candace said making Loretha groaned "Fuck!" She shouted "What?" She asked "Nothing—!"she yelled storming up to her room

" _How Am I gonna tell him_?"

  
"Girl You Gotta Tell Him, Cause it's better then not going and disappointing him." Vee tells her as They walked to the park "But—" Vee cuts her off "No Girl! I'm not telling him, and I ain't going to that Family Dinner party either. I ain't family!" Vee shouted making Loretta pout "OH MY GODDDDDD!" Vee yelled when they made it to the basketball court, Lucious and Vernon raised a brow as Bunkie walked over to Loretha "What's Up?" Lucious asked "LoLo gotta tell you something." She said pointing towards Loretha "No I don't!" "Girl yes you do! And if you don't tell him I will and ima hurt this niggas feelings!" Vee shouted making Lucious raise a brow "Oh you gonna tell him you not going to his basement party?" Bunkie shouted accidentally, Lucious eyes widen His smile quickly faded. "Bunkie!" Vee and Loretha shouted "Oh shit my bad that was supposed whisper."

Loretha just shook her head "You're not coming?" Lucious asked frowning "No, I got family dinner my bad." "If you weren't gonna come you should've said no The First Time and not get my hopes up." Lucious told her throwing the ball down and storming away "Lucious-" Loretha tried to follow him, But Vee grabbed her "He needs time to cool down." Vee said grabbing her, Loretha nodded as They walked off Vernon shook His Head they walked away

"It's always the dramatic light skins." He mumbled , Bunkie agreed and shook his head as They went to find Lucious.


	4. Ditchin' and Snitchin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Cookie, and Barry snitches?!

  
"So You Stuck Here Too?" Loretha asked as Bunkie sat there, He raised a brow at her "No, But You Are." He says smiling, Loretha Pursed her lips at him "No..Ima try to leave I think I hurt his feeling yesterday when I said I wasn't gonna come." Loretha told him "Yeah you did hurt him..He cried—" Loretha cut him off "You Lyin'!" She shouts making everybody turn to them "Yeah!, We lying this homework down" Bunkie says making all of them nod their heads and turn back around "Better Be." Bunkies Mom Aunt Shev said making Bunkie suck his teeth "Nah But Forreal Yeah I'm Lyin' about the cryin but He was pissed and bummed out about it though." Bunkie says making Loretha frown "Aye!" They hear a voice say making them turn around..It was Vee Vernon and Lucious

"Lucious?, What Is You doing here?" Loretha whisper-shouted "We Gonna Get Y'all out." Lucious told her, Vernon nodded "What?" Bunkie and Loretha said at the same time "Girl, We tryna get you out of this hell hole, Can you understand English damn? Come On!" Soon As Vee Said That They Hear The DoorBell Ring "I got it!" Their Father Yelled Running to the door "Come On Lets Go While He's distracted." Lucious says making them Nod, Loretha climbs out the window..Lucious helps her out as Bunkie stares at the window "Use The Door Fatass." Lucious says making him suck his teeth, Bunkie opens the door and sneaks out..Unknowingly that somebody seen them

"Look At You Being A Badass." Lucious jokes making Loretha smile It quickly faded "I'm sorry about trying to ditch you." She says, "Nah it's cool, I was being dramatic." Lucious told her "Atleast you going now, Right?" Lucious asked, Loretha nodded as They Got Into His Car "I deadass got a bad feeling about this." Bunkie says making Lucious look at him through the rearview mirror "Ima be honest I do too." Loretha says looking at Lucious making Lucious turn to her "Chill Out, I got you..yo pops won't find out, Nobody seen us." Lucious told her, Loretha smiled as Lucious grabbed her hand "So throw that negativity out the window." He said kissing her hand..Little Do They Know.

"Loretha, Look Who I found—" He says coming in with Barry, He quickly cut himself off when He doesn't see Loretha and Bunkie "Where Are They?" Joe asked, Everybody shrugged "I know where they are." A Voice said making their father turn to them..It was Candace..Candace smirked as Carol looked at her sister Like She was Crazy. "She Went With Lucious Lyon, They're going to a basement party." "That Boy Lucifer Lyon?" Joe asked, Candace nodded "Ima Kill him—!" "Don't worry Mr. Hardaway I'll go get them." Barry says cutting him off making Joe turn to him "Okay, And Bring Them Right Here!" Joe tells him, Barry nods as He grabs his keys

"Why would you do that!" Carol yelled at her sister "Shut Up, didn't you say you like Lucious?" Candace asked, Carol slowly nods "Then here's the way you'll get him." Candace told her sister, Carol looked at her sister frowning..She didn't wanna get him this way.

"Thank you North Philly!" Lucious yelled jumping off the Stage, "That Was Amazing Lucious!" Loretha said hugging him, Lucious smiled hugging her back "Yeah Fam That Shit Was Dope." Bunkie and Vernon told him, Lucious smile grew dapping Vernon and Lucious "Yeah You Did Amazing Lu." Vee said "Thank You, Thank You." Lucious grinned

"Did you actually like it?" Lucious asked looking at Loretha , She nodded "Yeah!, It actually was good..You gonna make it big!' I promise you." Loretha told him, Lucious looked down in her eyes before speaking "Yeah..I know I will with you by my side." Lucious said smiling I swear that smile is contagious cause everybody else around them including Loretha started smiling "Aw..!, They're adorable!!" Vee awed making Loretha cheeks lit up

Lucious laughed as Loretha hid her face in his chest, "Aw..Shes adorable." Vernon chuckled as Bunkie shook his head "Yeah Yeah I need a drink." Bunkie said walking away, "Aye! Me too wait up!" Vernon yelled grabbing Vee's hand and chasing after Bunkie, Lucious shook his head

"So Lucious?" Lucious hummed "What kind of name is that?" Loretha asks making a face..  
"What kind of name is Loretha?"Lucious responds, "You can't answer a question with a question."Loretha told him "But didn't you?" Lucious asked making Loretha frown "Aw you don't like how it feels do you?" Lucious teased, Loretha sucked her teeth as Lucious laughed "Mayne Whateva." Loretha said making Lucious smile

"Ima call you _Cookie_." Lucious suddenly spoke after a pause making Loretha raise a brow "What?" "Ima call you cookie, My Cookie." Lucious repeated "Uhm my names not Cookie and I'm not yours.." Cookie said narrowing her eyes brow and looking him up and down "But You're like a cookie.." Lucious told her, Loretha raised a brow "How?" Loretha asked as Lucious leaned down to her ear "Hard on the outside sweet in the inside..and I'd like to see how a cookie crumbles at night.." Lucious whispered in her ear, Loretha tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Ya Nasty." She said pushing him back, Lucious laughed "Come On." He said grabbing her hand "Where we going?" _Cookie_ asked, "My Room." He told her as They went upstairs,

"You know It has a new ring to it." Lucious says as They sat down on his bed, "What?" Cookie asked " _Cookie and Lucious,_ Nice ring to it _."_ Hesaid as He got up, Cookie nodded in response "Can you help me with something?" Lucious asked as He went to his closet "What Is It?" Cookie asked "Not even gonna agree first?" Lucious asked chuckling at the end "I'm not about to agree to anything I don't know about, Lucious." Cookie said making Lucious suck his teeth "Ight it's a new beat, I'm stuck in a hard place with it." Lucious told her, taking his keyboard out of his closet

Lucious sat down as He played her the beat "Keep your hands up high in the sky, I got a hot girl and my gear is fly." Lucious mumbled as He played, Cookie stared at him as He played before She got up and sat next to him "Maybe If you move that there and fix the hook, It'll sound better." She said "Whatchu Mean?" Lucious asked as She took the keyboard and started playing with the beat, Lucious moved over as She continued "There." She said playing It, Lucious smiled and bobbed his head listening to it

"It's sounds way better." Lucious told her "I know I make shit way better, Don't I?" Cookie says making Lucious smile "From Now On There's No Cookie Without Lucious." Lucious spoke, Cookie smiled "Okay, Chile with that Cookie stuff." Loretha told him making him Frown "What It has a ring to it, _Please_." Lucious pleaded "Fine." Cookie agreed making Lucious smile

Lucious leaned In as Both of theirs lips touched..Before Lucious could deepen it, The Door Opened

"Really, Loretha?!"A Voice yelled making them both pulled back, Cookies eyes widen seeing Barry "Barry—" Barry cut her off shaking his head "Wait Until Yo Father hear about this, How His Lovely Daughters a slut." Barry said making Lucious look at him "Chill with that slut shit cause she ain't no slut." Lucious told him

"Yo Girl ain't a slut if She kissing other Niggas Huh?" "I kissed her, And Even If She Did kiss me back She ain't no Slut." Lucious snapped, "Whatever Man! Come On Loretha!" Barry said roughly yanking her by the wrist, Lucious softly grabbed Loretha by the arm "Aye Man! Don't be pulling on her, What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled pushing Barry

"She's my girlfriend, I can grab her If I want to!" Barry yelled at him as People started coming upstairs "Yeah but she ain't no pet or kid to be grabbed like that Nigga!" Lucious barked as Bunkie Vernon and Vee came upstairs "What's happening?" Bunkie asked, Lucious turned to him "This Nigga yanked yo cousin like she ain't shit." Lucious said to Bunkie, Bunkie quickly looked at Loretha then at Barry like He was gonna kill him "I knew yo pussy ass wasn't shit." Bunkie barked as Vee ran to Loretha

Barry looked at him with fear in his eyes "Yo Bitch Ass Like To grab females right?" Bunkie asked, Barry shook his head "Should We Show Him How It feels fellas?" Vernon asked clenching his fist as Bunkie step to Barry "A Ol' Philly ass whoopin?" Lucious asked turning to Vernon, He nodded making Lucious smile "No Questions Asked." Lucious said as Bunkie grabbed Barry by the shirt slamming him into a wall as Vernon and Lucious stood behind him "You like to grab females, Right?" Bunkie asked raising his voice, Barry just stood there

"RIGHT?" Bunkie asked slamming him on the wall again, Barry quickly shook his head "No!" Barry screamed, "Then Why you grab my cousin like that?" Bunkie asked, "I don't know I didn't mean to-!" Barry yelled terrified, "NOW WHAT IF YOU HURT HER? That Would've been yo life nigga!" Bunkie yelled in his face, "I-" Barry was cut off by him being thrown to the ground

"You lucky I won't let Lucious won't handle you, Cause He'll kill a nigga with no remorse." Bunkie spoke as Lucious smirked "So, Don't underestimate me." Lucious told him as Barry and Bunkie looked over at him "Don't worry about him, Lu..If he ever does it again you can handle it but He's me and Vernons problem now." Bunkie said turning back to Barry as Vernon walked up to them

Screams broke out as Lucious went back to where Cookie was "Aye She Alright?" Lucious asked seeing Cookie layed down on Vee's chest asleep, Vee nodded "Yeah, I guess scared a little bit." Vee told him, Lucious nodded walking over to them "She acted like He's done this before." Vee added making Lucious raise a brow as He sat next to them "Slide her jacket off." Lucious said making Vee raise a brow "Not like that I mean to check for bruises." Lucious told her, "Oh." Vee said nodding sliding her jacket off

Vee gasped seeing bruises all over her arm and her stomach bleeding, Lucious felt his anger rise looking at her "Bunkie Check This Out!" Lucious yelled as Vee touched her stomach where It was bleeding at, Bunkie quickly kicked Barry down as Vernon and Bunkie ran over to Lucious's room "Whats up-" He was cut off by seeing his cousin laying down He quickly ran over "What The Hell Happened?!" Bunkie asked, "Mayne Ion know We just seen this we took off her Jacket." Lucious told him as Vernon checked her pulse

"She's not asleep." Vernon spoke making them raise a brow, "What?" They All asked, Vernon looked up at them "Guys she's not breathing."


	5. "How Is This My Fault?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious gets blamed for Cookie getting hurt.

All The Boys quickly ran out the room as Vee called the police, They all came out to see Barry gone "Where the hell did He go?!" Lucious yelled as Vernon and Bunkie checked around

"How He disappear that fucking quick?!" Bunkie asked, "I thought you Atleast broke some bones." Vernon said as Lucious's fist clenched

"I swear to god if I find him Ima kill him!" Lucious yelled as They heard someone cry, Vernon quickly ran to Lucious's room "He better be hiding somewhere cause If we find him He got no luck." Bunkie said as Lucious stared at Cookie's body

"The Niggas On My Death List." Lucious spoke

"Yo Lu We gotta go the cops comin'." Vernon told him, Lucious nodded

"Aye Ima be there tomorrow, Help me get in I gotta see her." Lucious said Bunkie nodded as him and Vernon climbed out the window, They took off as They heard sirens coming.

"It's gonna alright.." Bunkie told Vee as She hugged onto Cookies body for her dear life, Bunkie pulled Vee off of Cookie as They Took Her In, "Who's gonna drive with her?" The Doctor asked, "We Both will." Vee said getting in, They nodded as Bunkie got in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where Is My Daughter?!" Joe asked raising his voice "Who is your daughter Sir?" The Nurse asked As Candace stood beside Carol,

"Loretha Holloway!" Joe spoke, The Nurse Nodded and Showed Them What Room Loretha Was In, Tears started to flow down Carol's eyes as Candace stood there in complete shock

Vee held her hand, Bunkie rubbed Vee's back as Joe Candace, and Carol came in "Baby Girl!" Joe yelled running to Loretha's body, Carol stood beside Vee

"My BabyGirl.." Joe said lowly as His eyes watered holding Loretha's hand as Carol cried into Vee's clothes as She hugged her, Bunkie walked over to Candace

"You did this didn't you?" Bunkie asked making Candace look up at him from her little sisters body "Bunkie-" Bunkie put a dismissive hand up

"Don't even try." He spoke making Candace put her head down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Next Day**

Lucious quietly sneaked In Cookies hospital room, When He made it to the room, He sighed setting everything down and He looked at Cookie's body as He sat next to it

"Man I'm so sorry." He spoke, "Man I shouldn't have gotten you from yo pops house, and listened to you and Bunkie when y'all said you had a bad feeling." He continued as He held her hand.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered kissing her knuckles softly as He watched her body shift "Damn Cook.." He spoke as His hand trailed down her cheek.

"So This Is Your Fault?" He heard a voice saying making him turn..It was Cookie's dad "Mr. Hardaway." Lucious quickly spoke getting up,

"So This Is All Your Fault that my daughters in here!" Joe yelled making Lucious raise a brow "My Fault?" Lucious asked, "Yes Your Fault!"

"How This My Fault?" Lucious asked " My Daughter has a bullet in her and bruises all over her because you!" Joe snarled. "Woah, Woah."

"She was shot?!" Lucious asked, He knew She was Hit but When Did She Get shot? "Don't act all surprised now Barry told me!" Joe yelled, Lucious narrowed his eyes "This ain't my fault!" Lucious yelled

"It's his fault actually! The Bastard Hit yo daughter and called her a slut!" Lucious told him "All I hear is lies Barry wouldn't do that!" Now Lucious was mad.

"Nigga What?!" He yelled "Aye! Lower Yo Tone!" Joe snapped, Lucious sucked his teeth

"Nah! I ain't cause It's kinda stupid that you can't see yo daughter coming home with bruises everyday—" "Bruises that were caused by you! I can't believe this!" Joe snapped

"Then don't! Cause it ain't true!" Lucious snapped back.

" I should beat yo ass little boy!" Joe growled, Lucious stared at Joe with no fear in his eyes holding his ground.

"Come On! Touch me." Lucious yelled hitting his chest As Soon Joe was about to do something He was grabbed by Bunkie "Lucious! What The Hell!" Bunkie yelled at Lucious

"What the hell were you about to do?! Hit My Uncle? Lorethas dad?" "Mayne What! Fuck No I was gonna see If he was actually gonna hit me." Lucious told him

"Then If He did what was You gonna do?" Bunkie asked, Lucious shrugged "Well if He did..it was in the devils hands then."

"Bunkie You Know Him?" Joe asked, Bunkie nodded "Yes I do business with him." Bunkie told him

"What Kind Of Business?" That Question seemed to startled Bunkie cause He quickly released his uncle

"I-..Uh..Uhm..We..-" Bunkie struggled to get out "Don't tell me you're selling Drugs with him Bunk!"

"Unc—" "Bunkie! Does Your Mother even know about this?!" Joe asked, Bunkie quickly shook his head making Joe turn to Lucious

"See! Look at what you did Lucifer! You're ruining my family everything I built!" Joe yelled at Lucious "Uhm..It's Lucious." Lucious corrected.

"And I ain't ruining shit, They just decided on they own paths." Lucious told him, "And How You Know That?" Joe asked

"Well I'm pretty sure Cook— Loretha doesn't wanna be a doctor like you want her to be, She likes Music and I like music." "So?" Joe asked

"So Me and Loretha have things in common unlike Her and Barry." Lucious told him, Joe just stared at him,

"Did you beat up Barry?" Joe suddenly asked,

Before Bunkie could speak "Yes." Lucious spoke making Bunkie raise a brow.

"Lucious—" Lucious cut Bunkie off "Yes, I did." Lucious told him, Joe just stared at him.

"Get Out." Joe said making Bunkie eyes widen  
"Unc!" Bunkie yelled,

"He needs to leave." Joe spoke to some security guards as They came around

"Fuck." Lucious mumbled as They grabbed him

"What?" Bunkie asked, "I got drugs on me." Lucious mouthed to Bunkie


	6. "Fuck This."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious grows angry and annoyed, so he decides to dip.

**A Week Later**   
**2:13**   
**North Philly.**

Lucious decided to give Cookie a visit, Shes still in the hospital sadly after the incident with cookies father and almost getting arrested Lucious never came back, Until Bunkie told him that Joe wasn't gonna be there today.

"Don't get caught, Lu." Bunkie said as Lucious and him drove to the hospital, Lucious sucked his teeth "Nigga I don't get caught." Lucious told him as He made a turn "Whatever, Whats all that stuff?" Bunkie asked referring to the stuff in the back, Lucious shrugged "I don't know I just wanted to be sweet." Lucious told him "Don't tell me my cousin gotchu sprong." Bunkie grinned

"Maybe She Does..Maybe She doesn't?" Lucious jokingly told him shrugging

"But I do got strong feelings fa yo cousin." Lucious said "Forreal?" Bunkie asked

"Yes, But.." Lucious trailed making Bunkie raise a brow "But..?" He questioned

"I don't like Ha pops." Lucious admitted "Lucious you gotta—" "No I don't." Lucious said cutting him off.

"I can love ha and not like her pops." Soon as Lucious said that Bunkie looked at him crazy making him raise a brow.

"Nigga Whats up wit you?" Lucious asked.

"Nigga you just said you loved her!" Bunkie yelled "I did?" Lucious asked, Bunkie nodded repeatedly

"Yeah you did!" Bunkie told him.

"Then maybe I do love her, But We ain't in a relationship So I can't get that deep." Lucious said making Bunkie nod.

Pulling Up To The Hospital, Bunkie and Lucious hoped out Soon as They Did..They seen two familiar cars drive by..

"That's Vernon's Car, Right?" Lucious asked as The Car Parked beside them, Bunkie nodded as Vernon and Victoria got out the car.

"Wassup L-Dawg." Vernon said dapping Lucious, "Wassup."

"Y'all came to visit Loretha?" Bunkie asked

"Yep, I gotta come see my bitch before school comes back around." Victoria told him.

"You still go to school?" Lucious asked, Vee looked him up and down.

"Yeah, Lucious Some Of Us aren't dropouts like you." Vee told him smiling making Bunkie and Vernon mouth drop

"See, Now you ain't have to go there." Lucious said sucking his teeth, Vee grinned wide.

"But I did, and Whatchu gonna do?" Vee asked making Lucious wave her off, Vee laughed as Bunkie grabbed the stuff Lucious bought Cookie.

"Come On." Vernon said as They made their way inside.

"We're here to see Loretha Holloway." Bunkie told the Receptionist

"That Nurse will show you what Room Shes in." She said pointing to a nurse, They all nodded and followed her.

Soon as They got there They saw a frame enter her room, Lucious raised a brow.

"You'll have to wait 30 minutes to enter." The Nurse told them, Lucious sucked his teeth and turned to her "For What?" Lucious asked.

"Cause The Nice Gentleman Inside there already said So, Don't be raising yo voice at me luh boy cause I'm just doing my job." With that She walked away, Lucious sucked his teeth and his nostril flared as She walked.

"Whats wrong with that Jawn?, If she wasn't a female I'd be in jail." Lucious spoke sitting down, "Wassup wit you?" Vernon asked, Lucious eyebrows kissed looking down at the ground.

"Nun..I just don't got time fa this."Lucious told him, Vernon nodded.

After 30 Minutes Passed, They were finally allowed to enter..Lucious entered first not ready for He was about to see "What The Fuck?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucious raised a brow as He seen Barry and Loretha cuddled up together..Barry whispered something In her ear, To Make Her Laugh..Why was She back with him?

"Yo..Whats the wait...up.."Vernon trailed coming into view as Vee stood behind him.

"Damn Lu." Vernon spoke as Lucious anger rised breathing heavy not trying to start a scene.

"BabyGirl Played you." Vernon spoke laughing making Lucious even more mad. "The Shit ain't funny Vernon." Lucious told him "Yes it Is the player getting played Hilarious!" Vernon said continuing to Laugh, Next thing you know Lucious's fist hits him in the face.

"Woah!" Bunkie yelled as Lucious started hitting Vernon numerous times, "Somebody get him off of him!" Vee yelled "Nigga next time I say the shit ain't funny, It ain't quit playing with me V!" Lucious spat "You just a mad little bitch! Can't get mad cause yo girl don't wantchu!" Vernon yelled, Lucious fist clenched as He spoke.

"Nigga Me and Ha ain't even together So you being stupid!" Lucious barked, Vernon sucked his teeth "Then Why you get mad seeing her with Barry" Vernon asked, Getting No Answer "Huh?" Vernon asked "Cause you a little—" With that Lucious punched him again making him fall back, Lucious eyes grew dark as He kicked Vernon in the stomach.

Vernon held his stomach as Lucious started Leaning down, clenching his shirt making Vernon looked Lucious dead in the eyes "I swear V say something else, You'll be 6 feet under..You my Homie and all but don't play with me." Lucious told him as A Crowd started to surround them.

"Fuck You." Vernon said making Lucious give one more good ass punch, Vernon spat blood on him making Lucious chuckle and his jaw clench "You must wanna die huh?" Lucious asked.

"Chill Out!" Bunkie said pulling Lucious off of Vernon, Lucious glared at him "What The Hell V?" Bunkie yelled, Before He could walk off..

"Lucious!" He heard Cookie suddenly yell, He just looked at her and walked off..He didn't have time for this.

Vernon has a realization as Lucious walked off "What was that Vernon?!" Vee asked making him turn to her "My Bad, It was just a moment.." Vernon said, Hid eyes roaming the area.."I don't know whatchu smokin but don't smoke that again..You almost lost yo life fam." Bunkie told him, Vernon nodded as Vee grabbed his hand helping him up.

"Why He freak out like that anyways?" Vee asked, "Look For Yourself." He said pointing to Loretha's room, They all turned to see Cookie under Barry once again..But It looks like this She's getting yelled at and It's outta force.

"Man you didn't hear how she just yelled fa that man? Then she under Barry Again?" Bunkie asked "It's fucked up." Vernon told him, Vee agreed.

"Mayne it's crazy how Lucious was just telling me about How He actually loves her and got strong ass feeling for her." Bunkie spoke still staring at his cousin.

"You think Thoses feeling are gone now after he just seen that?" Vee asked, Bunkie shook his head.

"No feelings don't just disappear." Bunkie tells her "Plus Lucious doesn't give up like that.." Vernon adds.

"I bet They gonna be together by Next Week." Vernon said "Nah I say a month." Bunkie betted..

"No, Two Months." Vee said. "Ard, Bet." "Put Yo Money In my pockets jawns and fellas." Vernon said smiling as Everyone put their money in his palm.


	7. "Lock In."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious wants to finally lock it down with Cookie.

**"You Say You Love Me, So I'm ready to lock down."**  
————————————————————————  
"So, We ain't gonna talk about How—" Lucious quickly cut Bunkie off "Not Now." He said taking the blunt out of his mouth.."We gotta talk about it, Lucious." Vee told him, "No We don't." Lucious said taking a puff then passing it to Bunkie.."Well.."

"Well?" Lucious asked, "Well..Vernon's Sorry." Vee said, Lucious just nodded "Good fa him." Was All Lucious said, "Lucious.." Vee whined as Lucious got up..Lucious turned to her.

"What Vee?" He asked "Aren't you going to talk to him?" Vee asked making Lucious scrunch up his face "For What?" Lucious asked.

"Whatchu mean He's your friend!" Vee said "Was." Lucious corrected, Vee raised a brow "What?" Vee asked, "He was my friend." Lucious retorted, "You being petty now.." Bunkie spoke making Lucious suck his teeth.

"How?" Lucious questioned, "Vernon's been with you since you was 13 bro, and finna throw away for something little?" Bunkie asked making Lucious stare at him before shrugging.

"Well He's here." Vee told him, Lucious nodded "Here fa another asswhoopen? Let him in." Lucious spoke,

"Lucious you better not touch him!" Vee yelled going to the door making Lucious laugh "Okay, Okay Bet Let Him In." Lucious shouted.

"Do Not Let Him Vee!" Bunkie told her grabbing her hand, Vee looked at him as If He was crazy "Why Not?" She asked, Bunkie raised a brow "What do you mean Why Not?, Do you want him to die?!" Bunkie questioned, "At Least They're talking it out..and don't touch me." She said pulling her hand back, opening the door..

Bunkie shook his head as Vernon stood there "Where Is He?" Vernon asked, They both pointed to the back..Vernon made his way to Lucious, While Victoria and Bunkie followed him.

"Lucious—If You're here to talk I'm not in the mood..If you're here to die you know I'm always in the mood for that." Lucious spoke His eyes closed leaned back in his chair as His gun laid across his table, Everybody stared at him.."Lucious I just want to talk.." He was cut off by Lucious opening his eyes and leaning up, "didn't you just hear me? I ain't in the mood." Lucious told him,

"I know! I know, Just let me talk." Vernon begged, Lucious just stared at him before motioning him to speak. "Okay, You Know I didn't mean what I said Lucious..I just..something snapped in me I don't even know what I was doing, you know we brothers Lucious and I apologize for how I acted L, You know that's not me." Vernon told him, Lucious just stared at him.

"We Brothers Been rocking together since we was teenagers Lucious, you gotta forgive me." Vernon begged making Lucious stare at him before grinning.

"Fine, Just only because you acting like a little bitch begging for forgiveness." Lucious said grinning standing up, Vernon grinned as Lucious held out his hand..Vernon grabbed it giving him a bro hug.

"Do that shit again, I'm actually kill yo ass." Lucious said before pulling away, Vernon stared at him.."We All Cool Though." He said patting his back before plopping on his couch.

—————————————————————

"Loretha, Your Pops already said you couldn't hang with him Anymore!" Barry said as Loretha packed up the rest of her stuff, She finally got to leave in a couple of days.."I know." Was All She said as She continued to pack.."Don't tell me your going to visit him When you get out." Barry said making Loretha turn around.

"If I was? Barry you aint my daddy! Plus You coming over here hurt him!" Loretha yelled, "Me having to wake up with you by my side, Plus Him beating up his Bestfriend? And When He looked at me when I called his name...He looked hurt Barry!" Loretha told him, Barry waved her off.

"He's probably just trying to play you, Lucifer Lyon Doesn't get hurt." Barry told her, "I'm pretty sure He has feelings." Loretha said making Barry laugh "Yeah, Okay." He said before walking out, Loretha frowned rolling her eyes before throwing her bag and plopping down on her bed.

————

Lucious had his head down, sitting down looking at the floor as He tapped his foot on the hospital floor..Thinking About If He should go in Loretha's Room.

'Did I OverReact?..Was I being A Dramatic asshole like always?' Lucious repeatedly asked hisself..Lucious thoughts were cut off by him hearing somebody say "What's The DrugDealer Doing Here?"

Lucious raised a brow looking up..Only To see Barry and One Of His Little Friends. "What?" Lucious asked, "You heard me." Barry said making Lucious looked at his as if He was crazy "Actually I don't think I heard it right Can you repeat to my face?" Lucious questioned, His Eyebrows narrowed.

Barry looked him dead in the eyes "I said 'What's the drugdealer doing here?" Barry repeated, stepping up to Lucious they were only 2 inch's apart..His friend quickly started to repeatedly hit him in his chest grabbing his arm as Lucious balled up his fist.

"Okay I knew I heard you right..but here's what you not finna do." Lucious said stepping up to him only to be grabbed.

"Aye Aye Chill..." The voice said turning around He was greeted with Cookie, Lucious raised a brow "Whatchu doing out yo room?" Lucious asked,

"Whatchu mean What Am I doing What is you doing? about to fight in the hospital and get kicked out for fifth time?" Cookie asked, Lucious sucked his teeth before poking out his bottom..

"That's what I thought." She said grabbing him by the shirt and leading him to her hospital room leaving a angry speechless Barry..He's lucky She saved his life, Cause He would've been dead unlike last time.

"Soo..Why are you here?" Cookie asked When they made it to her room, Lucious shrugged.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you I guess." Lucious told her, Cookie smiled.

"Aw..You came to see me!" She said hugging Him, He quickly gently pushed her off of him "Yeah, Yeah.." He spoke making her smile.

"I know that's not the only reason your here, So what's up?" Cookie asked as They sat down on her bed, Lucious sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Lucious apologized making Cookie raise a brow.

"For What?" She questioned with a brow "For starting a scene everytime I came here." Lucious told her.

"Oh..It's fine!" Cookie told him smiling, One that He returned It quickly faded though.

"Are You With Barry?" Lucious suddenly asked, Shocking Cookie.. "What? No!, Why would you think that?" Cookie questioned.

"Because of what I saw When I came the other day?" Lucious spoke, Cookie made a 'Oh' face then dropped her head.

"My Bad..." She mumbled under her breath, Lucious just slowly nodded...Silence filled the room.

Cookie's eyes roamed the room until She looked up to meet Lucious's eyes, "Sooo..." 

"Sooo?" Lucious asked as Cookie started to fidget with her fingers..Silence filled the room again..It became awkward until Lucious spoke up.

"So...How's school?" He asked making Cookie raise a brow "That's all you could come up with?" Cookie asked laughing, Lucious chuckled nodding.

"Soo..This Is awkward." Lucious spoke after another silence pause, Cookie nodded "It really Is." Cookie told him, Lucious let out a breath turning her..

"I really am sorry." He apologized once again, grabbing her hand. "I know, Lucious." Cookie said as Lucious sighed..Cookie stared at him.

"Cook, I really like you.." Lucious started off, Cookie stared at him "I think I even love you, And...I wanna locked it down with you." Lucious admitted, A smile formed on Cookie's face.. "I really like you too." Cookie told her, Lucious grinned wide before looking down at her hand..

"So..Will you be my girl?" Lucious asked, Cookie nodded "Yes, Of Course!" She said as Lucious looked up with a smile on his face..Lucious quickly cupped her face leaning in to capture her lips.

Barry stared at them, He was heated..His friend watched as His breathing got heavy.

"What are you going to do?" His friend asked, Barry turned to his friend with a smirk on his face..

"Ima tell her father, and That's just gonna break his little heart." Barry told him smiling walking away, A smile His friend returned as He followed.


	8. If You're the Saint, I'm the sinner,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie finally tells her sisters about her and Cookie, which Carol gets butthurt about it.

**"Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."**

————————————————————————

 _ If You're the Saint, I'm the sinner _ ,  
 **_Chapter 8_ **

"Hey Lo!" Her sisters yelled hugging her, Loretha smiled hugging her sisters back.

"I'm glad you're better." Carol said as they sat down on her bed.. "Me too, I couldn't last another day in that hospital." Loretha whined making her sisters shake their heads laughing, Loretha laughed along.

"So Anything Good Happen While You were there though?" Carol asked before Loretha could speak, Candace did. "I heard that Lucifer Lyon boy came to visit and dad kicked him out, And He had the audacity to come again and fight his Bestfriend." Candace said shaking her head, Loretha dropped her Head She was just about to tell them her and Lucious are together.

"What's Wrong Lo?" Carol asked, confused by her mood change..Loretha quickly looked up with a smile "Oh Nothing! I'm good." Loretha told her, Carol looked at her not believing her one bit but Nodded.

"Okay Then, Well..Wanna get some water ice then go to park?" Candace asked as Carol and Loretha's eyes lit up. "Yes!" They both yelled at the same time.  
————————————————————————  
The Sisters laughed and ate their water ice as they walked down the street making their way to the park. "Damn It!" Carol yelled making Cookie turned to her.. "Daddy's gonna kill me!" She yelled as she tried smudged off the blue dye. "Language, Carol!" Candace snapped.

"Shut Up Candace!" Loretha spat before turning to Carol again, Candace rolled her eyes "Whatever." Candace spat back "Let Me See, Carol." Loretha spoke checking out at Carol's shirt, "It ain't even that bad we can get that out before eve..." Loretha Trailed off noticing Lucious "The Way that I met her was on tour at a Concert." Lucious rapped His Boys hyping him up "She had long hair...and a..short miniskirt." Lucious trailed off rapping, smiling as He seen Loretha staring.

"You really need to stay away from him, Loretha." Candace spoke, "That's Lucious Lyon. He's trouble." Candace told her, Loretha blocked her out all she could see and hear was Lucious..

"You..You got what I need." Lucious sang his boys joining in, Loretha watched him "And You said he's just..A Friend, and you said he's just a friend.." Lucious trailed off, Loretha smiled as she ignored her sisters rambling..She started to walk across the street When she made her way over there They both locked eyes.

"You Got Moves?" Lucious asked Loretha took it as a challenge and started to dance Lucious stopped and watched her He chuckled as she stopped and waved a hand dismissing at him, Lucious chuckled and stepped back.

Lucious grabbed her arm "Where you going?" Lucious asked, Loretha raised a brow "I can't get kiss before you leave?" Lucious asked as He pulled her to him. "Boy Bye." She said pushing his chest making Lucious chuckle "Cooks, I'm forreal." Lucious said making Cookie roll her eyes "You still on that bruhman?" Loretha asked.

"BruhMan?" Lucious questioned with a brow "I said What I said." Cookie told him, Lucious shook his head "Whateva, and Yeah you my Cookie." Lucious said smiling making Cookie smile back.

"Come On, Please?" Lucious begged "My Sisters over there." Lucious turned to see Carol and Candace staring at them, Lucious smirked before turning to Cookie. "Okay?, They can enjoy the show." Lucious said licking his lips.

Cookie suck her teeth before trying to walk off again but Lucious grabbed her once again.. "You really think I'm playing, You gotta give me a kiss to leave." Lucious said, Serious.

Cookie stared at him before giving in, She kissed him shocking everyone around them..Lucious kissed her back before leaning back and pecking her lips "Now You Can Go." Lucious told her, Kissing her lips once last time before Finally letting her go.

"Call Me Though." He said before She walked off, "Loretha! Did You Just-?!" Before they could finish their sentence, Loretha quickly cut them off "Yes I Did!, Lucious and I Are together." Loretha finally admitted before walking away from them.

Carol felt her heartbreak from the words that came out her sisters mouth. "See, Loretha doesn't care about anybody's feelings but hers." Candace said as Carol eyes glossed over, Candace turned to her. "Don't tell me your about to cry." Candace said making Carol stare at her.

"Don't be a little bitch ova a nigga that wants your sister and not you." Candace told her making Carol raise a brow. "Fuck You Candace!" Carol said storming off. "The house is this way dumbass!" Candace yelled after her sister..Candace shook her head as her little sister stormed off 'She needs to toughen up.' Candace thought before turning around and going home.

Carol looked around, She ran far..She dropped to her knees as Tears started to flow 'First She gets her heartbroken by her sisters now boyfriend then She's lost..What A Day." Carol hands dropped to her face as She started to full blown cry before She heard somebody yell out "Aye." The Voice was familiar so She looked up It was Lucious and two of his guys.

"You Cooks Sister, Right?" Lucious asked making Carol raise a brow "Loretha." He corrected forgetting He's the only one that called her Cookie For Now..Carol made a 'Oh' face before nodding, Lucious raised a brow "Whatchu doing on this side of Philly then?" Lucious asked "I ran away." She admitted.

Lucious kneed down to her "Why?" Lucious asked as She started to shiver from the cold Philly breeze, She looked up at him.. 'Should She Tell Him?' She asked herself, "Something Personal Happened." Lucious made a 'oh' face before nodding. "Well, You mind chilling at my place for a bit instead of staying out here? It's dangerous out here at night and I'll call Loretha to come get you she must be worried sick." "I doubt it." Carol said as Lucious helped her up, Lucious raised a brow before brushing it off.

"Well this is Mark, That's Darrell but We call him D." Lucious told her as D held out his hand for her to shake which She did. "Carol," She said shaking it, D and Carol eyes locked..They started to into eachother eyes way too long, Lucious and Mark started to uncomfortable.

Lucious cleared his throat making them stop staring at eachother and turn to him. "The House Is That Way." He said pointing to the Direction of where He lived, They had to walk since Lucious didn't bring his car.

Darrell gave Carol the Jacket He was wearing noticing She was shivering, Mark shook his head as They made their to Lucious's house.

Making It to his house, Soon They entered Carol was bombrushed by Loretha, Hugging her tightly "Carol Where were you?!" Loretha asked hugging her, Carol hugged her back starting to cry.

"I'm sorry." Carol whimpered as Loretha pulled back..Unexpectedly Loretha hit in the arm. "Don't do that shit again, had me and daddy scared and Worried Sick Carol!" Loretha snapped as Carol nodded, Lucious raised a brow as They started to walk out. "Wait y'all leaving already?" Lucious asked,

"Yeah, My dad had to be worried to death." Loretha said making Lucious frown. "Stay for a little bit, Please?" Lucious asked with puppy dog eyes, Loretha stared at him before agreeing "Fine." She said making Lucious smile.

"That Niggas Like A Puppy When He's with Loretha." Bunkie said shaking his head, "The Guys InLove." D told him as Carol sat beside him. "He's a love sick puppy." Vee said smiling as She watched Lucious and Cookie talk like there's nobody else in the room. "When they're together, It's like it's just them." Vernon added making Carol agree, She still was a little hurt but She'll get over it..She can't ruin sisters happiness over a little crush.  
————————————————————————  
A Few Hours Later.

"Cookie!" shouted Lucious.."Cookie?" questioned Bunkie..Cookie shrugged "He's been calling me that for weeks." Cookie told them as Lucious walking downstairs "Yes Cookie..shes my Cookie.." Lucious said as He crept up behind Loretha.

"Cookie, I like that." Vernon said as Everybody else agreed. "Oooo! I get to call you C Now." Victoria grinned, "I guess everybody can call me Cookie now?" Cookie asked scrunching up her face.

"Cookie and Lucious."Carol said looking up t them, A Smile formed on Lucious's face "Got a nice Ring to it, _Right_?" Lucious asked grinning before kissing Cookie's cheek making her smile.

————————————————————————  
 _"If you're the saint, I'm the sinner cause We're in this together."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	9. Daddy's Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Candace outs Cookie and Lucious.

Joe paced as He waited for Loretha to come back with Carol..He was scared for his life, He couldn't believe Carol ran off like that and for what?

He couldn't even believe Candace and Loretha left her like that.

She's Only 13 For Gods Sake!

He heard a knock on the door, He quickly ran to it thinking it was them but No It was..Barry, Joe stared at him..He felt iffy around Barry Especially after the conversation him and Lucifer Had.

"Mr. Hardaway, Can I come In?" Barry asked as Joe nodded stepping to side. hearing the door open and somebody walk in, Candace quickly came downstairs.

She stood by the stairs as Her dad and Barry sat down. "I have something to tell you." He started, Joe stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Loretha's messing with Lucious."Barry quickly said getting straight to the point, raising a brow when Joe just stared at him.

"I don't believe you, You've lied before like about hurting my daughter and accidentally shooting her." Joe said making Barry and Candace eyewiden. "Sir I didn't— Look here boy." Joe started to say while He roughly grabbed Barry by the shirt throwing him against the wall. "I might not like that Lucifer boy but don't come in my house lying on his and my daughters name!" Joe spat, Barry stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"Daddy Stop! He's telling the truth this time!" Candace told him making him turn. "How you know this?" Joe asked, skeptical"I think everybody in Philly knows but you..They kissed earlier today, Me and Carol seen it!" She told him, Joe couldn't believe the words coming out of Candace's Mouth..It broke him into pieces.  
————————————————————————  
Carol and Cookie quietly made their way inside not trying to wake their father, Not ready for the unexpected events.

"Carol..Be quiet when you walk inside go straight to your room!" She whisper-shouted to her sister, Carol nodded as They quietly made it to the stairs, before they could even make it up there..The Lights Turned on making them turn only to see their father sitting infront of the stairs.

"Where were you?" Joe asked, "We at Lu-" Loretha quickly covered her sister's mouth. "We were at school!, That's where I found Carol." Loretha quickly lied, Joe stared at Loretha.

"Go upstairs, Carol." Carol did exactly what her father said. "Sit." Joe told her, Loretha quickly sat down. "What I hear about you messing with this Lucifer Lyon Boy?" Joe asked getting straight to the point, Loretha stared at her father.

"Daddy I-" "Loretha I ain't raise you to date no drugdealer!, I had plans for you." Joe told her raising his voice then lowering it down. "I know daddy, I know!" Loretha shouted.."I wanted you to be a doctor or a lawyer Loretha." Joe told her, Loretha looked up at him. "Daddy that's not what I wanna do! I wanna make music." Loretha finally admitted to her father.."Music?!" He asked raising his voice.

"Yes! That's what brought me and Lucious together music!" Loretha told her father, Joe stared at her his eyebrows furrowed..Loretha took that as a sign to continue "Lucious makes me feel safe and whole like I'm worth something, and thats Something Barry has never done." Loretha admitted, There was a long silent pause.

"Loretha, I don't wanna see you around that Lucifer Lyon Boy." Her Father finally said making Loretha eyes widen "But Daddy-" Joe cut her off "Loretha I don't want you around that boy and that's finale!, If I see you around him there's gonna be a problem!" Joe snapped making Loretha drop her head.

"Now Go To Your Room." Loretha stared at her dad, her eyes glossing over. "GO!" Her dads voice boomed making her rush upstairs, Joe didn't like hurting his daughters but it's what He had to do for them to listen.  
————————————————————————  
"Boo..What's Wrong?" Vee and their new friend Mo'Nique asked "My dad doesn't want me to see Lucious anymore." Cookie admitted as Mo'Nique looked at them sideways as Vee hugged Cookie.

"He don't gotta know." Mo'Nique suddenly spoke making the girls raise a brow "What?" Cookie and Victoria asked with a brow.

"Yo pops don't gotta know, Y'all can date in secret I do it all the time." Nique admitted with sly grin, Cookie shook her head. "Cooks That don't sound like a bad idea though." Vee told her.

"It really doesn't." Nique told her, "All you gotta do is pretend you with us most days while you wit Lucious, And We got yo back fasho girl." Vee said with a smile, one that they all returned "Bitch We All Ride Or Die Anyways." Mo'Nique said as they all did their handshake.  
————————————————————————  
"Lucious." Cookie started as her and Lucious sat at his motel, Lucious just hummed. "I gotta talk to you." Cookie said making Lucious turn to her with a brow "What Is It Baby?"

"I think we're gonna have to keep our relationship on the low for a while." She told him, Lucious raised a brow.

"Why?" Lucious questioned narrowing his eyebrows "My Dad doesn't want us together." Cookie admitted making Lucious frown and suck his teeth.

"What I do fa yo pops not to like me?" Lucious asked turning back around to face the tv, Cookie just shrugged "I don't know.." She trailed starting to play with his hair.

"It ain't nothing to worry about though, If you want us to keep our relationship on the low for a while I'm willing to do that." "Atleast I'm still with you." He said kissing her hand, Cookie smiled at him before pulling his head back laying it in her lap and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank You." She said as Lucious smiled. "Anything For You." He said pecking her lips again, Before turning his attention back to the TV.

Cookie could already feel that there was gonna be a lot of ups and downs.

_A lot Of HeartBreak and Pain To Worry About, But She'd do anything to be by his side._

_There's No Cookie Without Lucious, and There's No Lucious Without Cookie._   
_————————————————————————_   
_Thug Love,_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_TBC_ **


	10. Bitch Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol starts to record memories, and Lucious gets in a fight with Barry?!

**_"You got me watching you...Like a camera do."_**  
————————————————————————  
"Hold This." Carol said handing Lucious a camera making Lucious raise a brow. "I need you to record Cook for me." Carol told him making him even more confused.."Why..?" Lucious asked, confused.

Carol stared at him "Just do it!" Carol barked making Lucious poke out his bottom lip as Cookie came outside. "Press Record!" Carol snapped making Lucious do exactly what she said.

Carol started recently recording them a lot, Lucious could say It was getting annoying, But It was fun at the same time.

But Sometimes He wished She didn't have to record when He was tryna talk to his girl.

_Lucious leaned back on the roof of His car staring into Cookie's eyes as He held her by the waist, Cookie smiled at him as Her hand caressed his cheek. "You got beautiful eyes." She cooed, Lucious chuckled_

_"This Is the third time, you've told me that Cooks." Lucious told her, chuckling._

_"I know but it's true." She told him as Lucious smirked at her. "If we ever have kids I want them to have your eyes." She spoke staring into his eyes catching Lucious off guard, He couldn't say He wouldn't want to have some with her..He grinned wide at her before He could say something He spotted Carol recording them in the corner of his eye._

_"Carol." He snapped frowning tilting his to the side making Cookie turn around. "What is you recording for?" Lucious asked as Cookie turned to Carol. "Let her Record." Cookie said as She wrapped her arm around his neck, before giving him a kiss Carol smiled recording the lovebirds._

Unlike Him Cookie could say She was Annoyed With It..Carol has been recording useless shit for no reason.

"Why Is You Recording And Following me?"Cookie asked Lucious, Lucious shrugged "Cause Carol told me to." Lucious admitted as He trailed the Camera down to her ass, zooming in.

Cookie noticed what He was doing making her hit him in the arm, "Damn Woman! What Was That For?" Lucious asked holding his arm "Why is you recording my ass?" Cookie asked making Lucious show a slight grin.

"Aw Man, You caught me." Lucious said putting his hands up in surrender with a chuckle, Cookie laughed at him shaking her head as Lucious gave Carol back her camera.

"Thank You." She said kissing his cheek before running off, "Anytime." He says as She walked away.

Cookie giggled as Lucious started to kiss her nuzzling against her.

"Aye Cut It Out!" They heard someone say, Looking Up It was Bunkie and Vernon..Lucious sucked his teeth "Can we ever have a moment alone?" Lucious asked making Vernon and Bunkie smirk.

"No If you out here in public I don't think so." Vernon told him, Lucious sucked his teeth as Cookie rolled her eyes.

"What Y'all want?" Lucious asked as He held Cookie by the waist. "We got a drop Today." "Okay.." Lucious trailed as He removed one hand from Cookie's waist turning his full attention to them as They handed him a bag of 'White Girl'..

"Whose It Fa?" Lucious asked as He threw it in his car before turning his attention back to Bunkie.

"Some Jawn named White Tracy On 25th." Lucious nodded, Cool..Someone He was familiar with.

Cookie stared at them as They talked, She raised a brow When She seen a familiar someone walk over.

Her Eyes Widen Seeing It was Barry, She quickly got out of Lucious's hold making Lucious raise a brow as She ran to Barry pulling him and taking him behind a tree.

"The Fuck?" Both Bunkie and Vernon said at the same time looking at Eachother, As Lucious watched Cookie grab Barry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Barry! What Did You See?!" Loretha asked as Barry looked at her shaking his head "You hugged up against Lucious, Really Loretha?!"He snapped.

"Please Don't Tell My Daddy Barry!" She begged, Barry stared at her. "Please I'll do anything!" She pleaded, Barry's eyes sparkled with Delight as He smirked.

"Anything?" He asked touching her arm "Anythi—" Cookie trailed before seeing What He was doing.

"Woah!" She said stepping back "What You Said 'Anything'.." "I wanna be the man that pleased you for the first time."

"Uh.." She started to really feel uneasy, She noticed that this wasn't the Barry she first met.

"No.." "Come On Loretha..You don't want daddy to know now do you?" Barry asked, Cookie looked at him in disbelief.. _Was He Really trying to blackmail her?_

"Barry No." "Loretha—Aye Mayne didn't you hear her She said No." Turning Around They seen Lucious, Cookie let out a breath of relief as Barry sucked his yesth.

"Mind Your Business Lucious." "This between me and Loretha." Barry spat, Lucious looked at him kinda amused that He's tryna step up to his ground.

"Well That's My Girl, Her Business Is My Business." Lucious told him as Barry had the audacity to step up to him.

Lucious smirked at him. "You think You really want to deal with me?" Lucious asked "What You Just Pussy ass Boy without a family, A Lonely nigga who think He'll find love."

Lucious just stared at him, unfazed. "So Like I said Mind Yo Business, and She ain't yo girl." Lucious's eyes darken as He roughly grabbed Cookie by the arm.

Next Thing You Know Lucious punched Barry In The Face, Cookie's eyes widen as Bunkie pulled her back to let Lucious's handle his business.

Barry flew on the ground feeling Lucious fist crack him in the jaw. "Quit Fucking Playing With Me!" Lucious spat as Barry stared at him before feeling Lucious punch him three more times.

"You Lucky I don't kill yo ass." Lucious snapped as He pulled out his gun pointing it at Barry, Barry stared at him with fear in his eyes.

Bunkie smirked as Lucious cocked his gun back. "Lucious Don't!" Lucious heard Cookie yell making him turn before letting out a breath and turning back to Barry.

"You A Lucky Ass Bitch Today." Lucious spat his jaw clenched before sliding his gun back into his waistband.

Looking Back At Bunkie, Bunkie nodded covering Cookie's eyes making her raise a brow before hearing something hit the ground and crack..She flinched at the sound.

"Just So We're Clear, She's Mine."

"Bitch Made Ass Nigga." Lucious spat before grabbing Cookie by the hand..Cookie looked back at Barry Before looking back at Lucious.

 _She got the devil in her hands, Now._  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Love,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	11. Ride Or Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious gets hisself in some trouble with the pigs, and Cookie helps him out.

**_"The Things I'll do for you, Is A Curse and A Gift."_**  
————————————————————————  
"Bitch Made ass Nigga." Lucious spat before He grabbed Cookie's hand pulling Cookie towards his car.

"Lucious—Please Don't ask Questions Cook." Lucious spat beggingly as Cookie huffed crossing her arms, Lucious sighed looking over at her.

"I'll answer them later, I promise." Lucious told her kissing her hand causing Cookie to smile trying her to best to hide it, Lucious grinned at her.

"Where we handin?" Bunkie asked as Cookie got inside Lucious's car. "Ima meet y'all at my crib, Ima stop by the corner store real quick." Lucious told them, Bunkie nodded walking off as Lucious got in his car.

Pulling Up to the corner store, Lucious hopped out the car..Cookie watched him as He entered Soon as He entered.

After A Few Minutes He came back Out, Soon as He did Cookie seen two cop cars pull up making Cookie raise a brow.

"Sir." A Cop Said making Lucious turn, Cookie could tell he was cursing to hisself.

Looking Around, Her eyes landed on some drugs making her quickly pick it up putting it into her purse.

Cookie knew Lucious bought his gun almost everywhere with him, She started to look around for it.

"Mayne, I ain't even do shit!" She heard Lucious snap as They threw him on the hood of the car. "Sir, Remain Calm." The Officer said as Another one came over to Cookie, She just stared at him.

"Ma'am, Are You Alright?" The Man Asked, Cookies eyes landed on Lucious's Gun before looking up at the officer and smiling "Yeah, I'm fine." She said grabbing Lucious's piece as The Officer turned around, Cookie put it inside her purse quickly before the man turned around.

He started to check around the entire car before letting Lucious go. "I told y'all I ain't have shit!" Lucious snapped as The Officers waved him off making him smirk. "We'll get you soon Lyon." One Of Them said making Lucious suck his teeth and chuckle at them darkly.

"Fucking Pigs." Lucious barked as He slammed the car door getting in. "You Ight?" Lucious asked, Cookie nodded as Lucious kissed her hand before driving off, still pissed as hell.

"Damn What y'all get..took y'all a long ass time."Bunkie asked as Lucious and Cookie walked in "Naw Man, We got stopped by the fucking pigs Mayne."

"Forreal?"Vernon asked, Lucious nodded "Yeah Nigga."

"Cooks You Ight?" Mo'Nique asked, Cookie nodded as The Girls walked over to her.

"You had anything on you?"Darnell asked, Lucious turned to him"Yeah, I had The Drugs Bunkie Gave Me and My Gun But Them Niggas ain't find that shit."

"Cooks Got It." Bunkie said making Lucious turned to Cookie with a smile. "Nigga you betta keep her." Vernon snapped making Lucious turn to him.

"Yeah Nigga, you got yourself a ride or die." Bunkie told him as Him and Cookie locked eyes, Cookie smiled at Lucious as The Girls ranted about something..Lucious smiled at her back.

"Thank You, Baby." She kissed his cheek getting out, She walked up the porch.

Cookie made her way to the door, Opening It She was greeted with a Angry Candace.

"What Do You Want Candace?" She asked her sister, too tired to argue.

"Where Were You?" Candace asked, Cookie stared at her in disbelief. "Why do You need to know where I was?" Cookie asked with a brow walking the stairs.

"I'm your big sister that's why I do!"Candace said following her. "I was out with The Girls."Cookie lied, Candace stared at her sister shocked She tried to pull off a lie like that.

"I ain't stupid I saw you with Lucious." Candace snapped "Okay." Cookie scoffed, brushing it off like It was nothing.

"Loretha.—Oh! Or Should I say Cookie?" Candace emphasized crossing her arms making Cookie turn to her.

"What Is It Candace?" Cookie asked, Candace smirked "So You Are Seeing Him! After dad Dad told you not to!" Candace snapped.

"Candace Shut Up!" She snapped back at her sister, "I heard about what He did to Barry too!" She barked, Cookie groaned loudly "Why you gotta be so Nosy?" She questioned, growing annoyed.

"In everybody's business but your own." Cookie spat at her sister "Is it because you can't find yourself a man?" Cookie asked, Candace stared at her sister in disbelief.

"For your information I got myself a man!"Candace spat "Oh _Kelvin_? You can't call a random white boy a man, _Candy_." She mockingly emphasizes.

"First Off It's Kevin and Kevin Is A Man." Candace spat lowering her tone a little, So their dad wouldn't hear.

"And He's gonna take me out of the ghetto unlike Lucious." Candace spat at Cookie, Cookie scoffed waving her off as They entered her room.

"He's a drug dealer for Gods Sake Loretha!"Candace snapped at her.

"Do You Want to grow up like that?" Candace asked, Cookie stared at her sister before checking her purse, She felt something unusual in it making her check opening it for only her to see..She noticed she still had All Of Lucious's stuff, She cursed at herself as Candace quickly to rant..She completely forgot.

Cookie turned to her sister, Trying to figure out a quick way to get her out.

"You're 16-" Cookie cut her sister off "I know how old I am! And I'm old enough to decide on my own decisions." Cookie barked at her.

"You decided to be with a white boy let me decide to be with a Real man." Cookie told her raising her voice and lowering it.

"Lucious ain't no man, Loretha." Candace snapped making Cookie suck her teeth.

"Keep messing with him He gonna get yo dumbass locked up in jail!" Candace snapped at her sister through clenched teeth. "Whateva Candace." Cookie said waving her sister off.

"Watch and See... _Cookie.._ Watch and See." Cookie rolled her eyes starting to check her bag as Her sister walked off.

Checking Her Bag She opened it She still had Lucious's Money, Drugs and His Gun.

Sucking Her teeth looking around for somewhere to put it, Her eyes landed on her bed.

She quickly hid it under her bed, She'll hid it there hoping Nobody finds it until She gives it back to Lucious.. _Unknowingly that somebody's watching her._

Cookie let out a breath plopping down on her bed, washing her hands over her face.. _The Things She'll do for that man Is Crazy._

Cookie smiled thinking about him before laying down and drifting off to sleep.

Candace smirked at her before turning around, and walking towards her room.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Love,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	12. Sister's Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie spends time with her sister's.

"I'll see you later, Carol." Cookie said kissing her sisters cheek before she rushed inside the school, Cookie started to walk down the street.

Her eyes roamed the school, This Was Gonna Be Her Last Year..and Boy Was She terrified.

Cookie was starting to walk down the hall, entering hearing her name being called out making her turn to see..Puma, Puma had a little crush on her, He's tried to get with her then and there.

But..He just wasn't her type.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to face him, "Where You Heading?" He asked, "Uhm—" She was cut off by hearing a voice shout "Hey Cooks!" Making her turn to see Bunkie Vernon and her girls, Cookie quickly ran to them leaving Puma confused..She was gonna apologize later but for now She wanted to talk to her friends.

"Hey." She waved to Bunkie and Vernon, As She pulled her girls into a hug. "Hey." They waved, Cookie tilted her head in confusion looking around.. "Where's Lucious?..." She asked, Bunkie chuckled making Cookie raise a brow.

"Girl Lucious don't go to school." Vee said shaking her head as more laughs broke out making Cookie even more confused, New Information. "He don't?" She asked, It makes sense, Cause She's never seen him at school once.

"Cook, That Boy been dropped out." Bunkie said making Cookie bob her head. "Why?," Cookie asked, "Nobody knows..., Anyways speaking of guys..Who's that?" Mo'Nique asked pointing to Puma causing Cookie to smile, Maybe this is her chance to get him off her back 24/7.

"That's Puma." Cookie told her as Mo'Nique looked him up and down "Puma...?" She asked, Cookie nodded "Ima talk to him." Mo'Nique said as she walked over to them.

"Watch one day she gonna get a STD." Vee said shaking her head making Cookie turn to her. "Mayne let her live." She said before the bell rang, catching everybody's attention.

"Well, Ima catch y'all later." Cookie said as 'Byes' went out before everybody rushed to their classes.

Cookie noticed there's a lot She doesn't know about Lucious and before anything get too serious She wants to find out.  
————————————————————————  
Lucious sat outside the school waiting for Bunkie and Vernon to come out so they could do a drop, Lucious eyes roamed it, He hasn't been to School in years.

Hey..He's smart, but School wasn't his Gig.  
"Lucious?" A Voice asked making him turn, a Smile crept up on his face. " Ciara?" He asked, smiling. "The One and Only." She said smiling back before pulling him into a hug.

"How You Been Girl?" He asked, pulling back "Good," She told him, pulling back aswell. "That's good good."

"You?" She asked, "Yeah, I've been Ight." Lucious told her as She leaned up against his car "elaborate."

"I got myself a girl," Lucious said making Ciara scrunch up her face making Lucious eyebrows kiss. "What?" Lucious asked.

"You got herself a girl?..You Loyal to her right?" She asked making Lucious suck his teeth. "Yeah, I'm serious about this one."

"Shes everything I can dream of, She's my other half." Lucious told her, Ciara grinned.

"Now don't get soft on us, Lu." She said making Lucious chuckle. "Never." Lucious laughed until He felt somebody hug him by the waist making him smile.

"Hey, Baby." He said turning around, "Hey, Whatchu doing here?" Cookie asked before Lucious pecked her lips. "I'm waiting for Vernon and Bunkie, I'm glad I got to see you though." He said smiling, Cookie smiled back.

"That's Her?" The Girl asked making Cookie tilt her head in confusion, "Yeah," Lucious said making the girl smile, Confusing Cookie when She pulled her into a hug.

"You're the one my brother doesn't stop talking about, huh?" "Brother?" "He's like a brother to me." She said pulling back. "Hi! I'm Ciara." Cookie gave her a look before being nudged by Lucious "Cooks." Lucious growled, Cookie rolled her eyes putting on a fake smile.

"Ciara, I'm Cookie!" Cookie was thankful when She heard her name being called turning out It was her sisters "Well I gotta go, Bye." She said kissing Lucious's cheek before running off.

"She doesn't like me, Does She?" Ciara asked, Lucious shrugged as He watched her run off "I'm pretty sure She'll learn to, Don't worry." He said turning to her with a smile, One she returned.  
————————————————————————  
"Who was that girl with Lucious?" Carol asked as They walked home, Cookie shrugged "She said they was like siblings, Her names Ciara." Cookie told them, Candace raised a brow.

"You don't sound like you like her." Candace said, "I don't..but If Lucious likes her I gotta grow to like the bitch." Cookie told them, Carol nodded "Don't call her a bitch, Lo!" Candace snapped. "Oh!, Right My Bad."

There was silent pause, "Are you scared?" "About...?" "Lucious leaving you for her." Cookies eyebrows furrowed "No, Why would I be?" Cookie asked "I mean she's pretty, and Lucious likes her you think He likes likes her?" Candace asked, Cookie dropped her head.

"Aye! Aye, Cook don't listen to Candace that's what she's trying to get you to do." "Carol—You've known Lucious for a while right?" Cookie shrugged, Carol rolled her eyes taking that as a yes. "Then you know Lucious wouldn't do that, The man loves you."

"Whateva...It doesn't matter anymore cause I think that girls a cat without a dog." Candace said making them all raise a brow, before Candace pointed over to two girls making out, One looked like Ciara the other Cookie couldn't recognize.

Cookie smirked, shaking her head. "See, You ain't got anything to worry about." Carol said as They started to walk again. "I was never worried until Candace started doing that babbling." Cookie said as Candace rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling you, Cause you'll never know." Candace said, As They made their way home.

Cookie unlocked the door, seeing her father wasn't home yet..She got a breather for a short while..He's been hot on her tail for her to get a job to work harder to be a doctor It was exhausting.

He just couldn't get that through her head, Cookie leaned up, putting her shoes on.

Her Dad wasn't gonna be here for a short while, So Why Not go hangout with Lucious and everybody else.

"I'ma be back in 30!" Cookie yelled, exiting the house..Candace smirked as She walked out, Knowing She wasn't gonna be ready for unexpected events when she got home..Carol watched as her sister ran upstairs.

Carol shook her head, She still didn't get why her sister acted like that Carol just brushed it off getting back to her homework.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Love_ ,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	13. All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie's dad kicks her out?!

**"I can't blame you or anyone but myself."**   
**——————————————————————**   
**Two Weeks Later,**   
**At Lucious's Spot.**

"Yeah, We can make the drop tonight." Lucious told Bunkie and Vernon as they sat in his motel, "Ight, Man." Bunkie said as Lucious started to check his pockets.

"Yo..What the fuck?" He asked hisself starting to look around, He checked his dressers, his clothes, Under his bed..He couldn't find it.

Bunkie and Vernon raised a brow "Whatchu looking for?" Vernon asked, Lucious paused turning to them. "I can't find my—" Lucious cut hisself off by his eyes widening "Fuck!, Ima be right back!" Lucious shouted grabbing his keys and running out of the motel.

"Yo..What the hell?" Bunkie asked raising a brow, Vernon just shrugged.  
————————————————————————  
Lucious quickly pulled up to Cookie's spot, Only to see her crying on the porch with bags in her hand..

A Sight Lucious Wasn't ready to see, He quickly got out of his car and ran to her. "Baby?" He asked making her look up at her.

She turned to him tears running down her face, Lucious pulled her into a hug letting the tears soak into his shirt.

"What happened?" He asked setting down her luggage when they entered his motel, Glad that Bunkie and Vernon left.

_"Alright.." Lucious said when He finally pulled into Cook's Pops House, He stopped the car and turned to her making Cookie let out a huff before turning to him._

_"Why you keep me out so late?" She asked, Already knowing her father was gonna be mad at her._

_"I broke my curfew." Cookie told him, Lucious just stared at her with a smirk._

_"Don't act like you wanted to leave." Lucious spoke,_ _cockily making_ _Cookie rolled her eyes at him._

_"Come here give me a kiss." Lucious said leaning in, Cookie was expecting a peck but Lucious deepened it._

_Lucious pulled away with a sly grin, Cookie grinned "Okay Really I gotta go." She told him turning to open the car door._

_Lucious watched as She made it to the porch before cranking up the car and driving off._

_Cookie slowly shut the fence, Quietly and Slowly making her way up the stairs trying to make sure She didn't fall in some heels She only wore to impress Lucious, Soon She heard Lucious drive off._

_As She was about to get to the door It swung open making her look up, Revealing her daddy._

_"I'm sorry Dad, The girls kept me out longer then I thought—" Loretha tried to Quickly lie._

_"No!" He spat shaking his head cutting her off, Loretha stared at him_ _In shock and confusion._

_"I can't do this No More..You got to go." He said shaking his head and dropping a luggage down making Cookie look at it before looking back up at him with worry and hurt in her eyes._

_"Dad—No, You got to go!" Loretha looked at her father, her eyes glossing over "But Dad..No..Please..I'm sorry I—" She pleaded but was cut off by her dad pulling out a bag._

_Loretha eyes widen at it. "Drugs and Drugs Money?" He asked holding it up._   
  


_"I know that's his!" He said holding The Drugs, The Money and The Gun out towards her, Cookie stood there in disbelief._

_"I know this is Lucious's!" He spat making her jump. "Dad..I'm sorry look I promise..I won't see him again." She told her father, knowing she was lying to him and herself._

_Loretha watched as Her father's eyes glossed over and He leaned down putting his head onto of hers._

_"Dad—Look BabyGirl, As Much as this is killing me you got to go." He told her, His voice cracking..Loretha's heart broke as Her eyes watered._

_"I g_ _ot_ _two other girls to think about, I ain't got time for this!" He said raising his voice._

_"Dad I'm sorry!" She pleaded, Joe dropped his head..It had to be done Even If He hurt him to death._

_"I can't let that boy ruin them like He ruined you." Loretha stared at her father, She couldn't speak._

_"Damn Loretha!" He yelled throwing the bag into her hands, Loretha stared at her father._

_"Dad I'm sorry!" Joe put his fist over his mouth as He sniffed shaking his head as She pleaded. "Dad Please!" She begged as Her father pulled her into their last hug._

_He kissed her forehead letting out a sniff before pulling back. "Dad..—Dad Please!" She begged before dropping now to her knees._

Lucious let her fall into his chest telling him everything that happen, "It's okay.." He rubbed her back For a little comfort..He was never good at comforting, But He'd Atleast try for Cookie.

He couldn't help but Feel Like This was all his fault. "It's Okay.." He kept repeating as She cried into his jacket,

Cookie pulled back to look him in the eyes "I got us." He told her, For Some Reason him saying that turned her on.

"Okay?" She asked as She stared at his lips, Lucious tilted his head leaning in for a kiss.

Cookie deepened the kiss, as She started to walk backwards sliding her jacket off as Lucious pecked her lips before taking off his.

"Look, I....I know you've never done this before Okay?" Lucious spoke as She fell onto the bed, before taking his shirt off. "We don't have to, Baby." "We can wait." He reassured her, "No, No..I want to." She told him.

"I need to.. Now." She demanded him, Lucious nodded kissing down her neck lowering down towards her chest.

 _That's The Night, She gave Lucious something She never thought She'll do..She gave him her innocence..Her Virginity, He turned her into a woman._  
 _—————————————_ ———————————  
Thug Love,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	14. Fighting For Whats Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monique finds herself in an abusive relationship and Cookie tries to help her out but Lucious denies it.

**Fighting for What's Mine.**  
———————————————————————  
Since That Night, Lucious and Cookie have been at it like rabbits for hours But Lucious would do the little cutest things afterwards, Such as Wake her up with Breakfast or flowers being You know Cute?, She didn't know why but He did.

She couldn't lie, this the best relationship She's ever been in, Even If It hurt her to he core that Her father didn't like them together..It broke her heart, That Look on her daddy's face torn her to pieces that night.

And She Did It All to be with him...- Her thoughts were cut off by Lucious waking up.

"Whatchu thinkin' about?" He asked, seeing that Cookie was staring into the distance He could tell that something was on her mind.

She just turned, and looked at him with a smile, "Nothing," She told him making Lucious frown "You Sure?" He asked, Cookie nodded..But Lucious didn't believe her.

"You know If something bothering you, You can tell me right?" Lucious asked, Cookie nodded in response again making Lucious frown at her.

"Is it about yo pops?" He suddenly asked after a pause, She dropped her head before looking up at him, "Lucious! I'm fine really." She told him, He looked at her for a minute before licking his lips and nodding giving in.

"Ight," He gave in, making Cookie smile. "If something really wrong with you..Please talk to me Cook." He spoke, staring at her before kissing her hand then her forehead, "I know, and I will." She told him, as He stood up Lucious stared at her skeptical once again before nodding.

"Ima shower real quick then head out, Ight?" He told her, She nodded as He pecked her lips.

"Ight, Love You." She said when He pulled away, He smiled. "Love you too." He spoke before going into the bathroom.  
————————————————————————  
Cookie stood across the street with Her girls by her side as She stared at her fathers house. Mayne, She was hurt and scared but She knew Lucious had her back.

"I still can't believe He kicked you out girl." Nique spoke as They stared at the house "Me Either, Mr.Holloway always loved you." Vee continued, Cookie dropped her head before watching Candace come out with a Guy, Cookie raised a brow as She kissed the boy on the lips before He walked down the street.

"Hoe." Cookie mumbled, getting nudged by Vee as She gasped and Nique laughed a little. "Cooks!" She snapped.

"What She Is A Hoe." Cookie spat, putting her hands in her pocket as They started walking down the street.

Nique and Vee looked at eachother before Vee rolled her eyes making Nique laugh as They followed her.

Mo'Nique laughed as They cracked jokes, "Shut Yo' Ugly ass up..." Vee snapped, making Mo'Nique shoved her. "Bitch Fuck You, I'm not ugly!" She shouted making them laugh.

"Cooks! Nique!, Vee!" They heard someone yell, Turning around It was Puma. "Hey Puma!" Mo'Nique said with a smile, "Hey.." both Vee and Cookie said at the same time, making them look at eachother before turning back to Puma.

....It was an awkward silence, Before Nique jumped up and hugged Puma.

She had a huge crush on him, and Cookie didn't know why but knew why..He was sweetish.

Puma smiled at Cookie as He hugged Mo'Nique, She wondered If He was trying to make her jealous.

Well If He was, It wasn't working.

She had a man, Puma tilted his head at her making Cookie raise a brow. "Who's Dickin' you down?" He suddenly asked, making Cookie scrunch her face at him.

"Lucious?" He asked short after, First Off How He Know?, She hoped Lucious ain't going around telling folks.

Cookie stared at him in shock, You can say they've been at it like rabbits but How did He Know?

Was It Seeable?, The girls turned to her..Scanning her down. "She got that Dick Glow." Mo'Nique spoke, "She Sholl Do! I see it now!" They laughed. "Bitch Lucious dickin' you down, Huh!?" Mo'Nique asked, laughing.

Her smile faded seeing Puma's Face, "Ni, The Shit ain't funny." He growled at her making her shut up.

"Don't talk to her like that, Puma." Cookie snapped "Forreal, She ain't no dog." Vee spat at him, "We'll fuck yo ass up." Cookie continued, "Shut the fuck up, bitch." Puma snapped making The Girls raised a brow, Why The Fuck was He acting like that?

Cookie scrunched her face up at him, Who He callin a bitch? "Nigga—I know He ain't callin my girl a bitch." She heard a voice say coming up to them, before feeling someone wrapping their hand around her waist.

She smiled seeing It was Lucious, "I wasn't talkin to Cook, Man." Puma told him, "Who was you talkin to?" Lucious asked, tilting his head at him wanting him to say something slick as Bunkie and Vernon came up behind them.

Puma eyes landed on Vee, making Bunkie and Vernon look him up and down.

Lucious chuckled at him. "Nigga, We don't play about them..You don't even look at them wrong or We gonna beat the shit outta you." Vernon told him, "Especially bout this one, I'd go to war for this one." Lucious said referring to Cookie, Puma stared at them giving even more heated.

"Fuck That, Nique let's go." Puma spat, grabbing Mo'Nique On the arm, Cookie raised a brow wondering Why was Puma acting like that? "Don't be pulling on her like that." Cookie spat, Puma waved her off, pulling Mo'Nique along with him.

Cookies mouth dropped watching him walk off, She turned to Lucious "You finna let him walk off like that?" She asked, Lucious looked at her and shrugged. "That ain't my business." He spoke, dryly making her suck her teeth getting out his grip.

"Okay but Mo'Nique Is Mines." She said walking away with Vee following where Puma and Mo'Nique went.

Lucious groaned loudly, knowing He was gonna have to do something about it now. "Now you gotta handle that." Bunkie told him, Lucious sucked his teeth. "I know." He spat following behind them with Vernon and Bunkie on his tail.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_TBC_ **


	15. Not My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious and Cookie gets in a fight, which leads to some make up sex.

**Not My Business.**  
————————————————————————  
 _{UNEDITED.}_

"Cook, Why you always wanna be captain save a hoe?, this ain't our business." Lucious spat behind her Cookie making her turn. "Lucious Shes my friend!" Cookie snapped, "You've known her for what..3 damn months!" Lucious snapped back, Cookie stared at him before sucking her teeth and storming away making him groan and follow her.

"Cooks!" He yelled behind her, She just kept walking, "Cook!," He growled grabbing her by the arm making her turn to him, She stared into his eyes. "What are you gonna when you find them huh?" He asked, his eyebrows kissing when He didn't get a response.

"Hit him?" He asked, She just stared at him. "So then I'll have to beat his ass for hitting you back huh?" He questioned, she sucked her teeth. "Mayne." She yanked her arm away from him. "Exactly." He spat as She walked away.

Bunkie, Vernon and Vee stared at him, making him turn to them. "Mayne let's go." He said following behind Cookie as She walked towards his motel, Everybody followed behind him in silence.  
________________________________  
Since as They got home, him and Cook were still at it, He's pissed off about How she didn't get that He'll have beat a niggas ass for hitting her then She's pissed off about How He didn't get that Mo'Nique was her Bestfriend and that she had to protect her and that She could protect herself.

Lucious balled up his fist then releasing them again, Letting Out A Heavy Breath Noticing It was a female not any female..But It was Cookie, His Cookie. "Mayne, You so lucky you a female!" Lucious boomed at her making Cookie raise a brow.

"And What thats supposed mean?, Oh! Was You about to hit me?" Cookie asked, As Lucious let out another breath.

"Oh, I wish you would Lucious!" She barked, "Girl I wasn't about to hit you!" He barked back, "Look me in my eyes and say that." She declared.

"I..wasn't..even..finna..hit you!" Lucious said staring dead in her eyes, "Whateva Mayne." She said pushing his shoulder, "Don't touch me Cook." Lucious told her, He was tired of her attitude.

"And Whatchu gonna do?" She said pushing his head, Lucious glared at her. "You a pussy you ain't—" She was cut off by Lucious grabbing her by neck and slamming her into a wall, Not too hard to hurt her. "Cook! Quit playing with me!" He growled, Raising a brow when He heard Cookie let out a moan.

"You like that shit?" He asked, with a smirk..Cookie bit her lip in response..Lucious lifted up her head kissing her, passionately.

Cookie slid off his shirt as He deepened it, Cookie slid off her clothes as He pulled them onto the bed.

Lucious pulled off his pants, They were both naked now.

Cookie moaned as Lucious started to kiss down her neck, "Mm..." She moaned, as He started to go lower.

Cookie moaned loudly as She felt his Index finger go up inside her, She let out a gasp as She felt him pull his finger in and out of her clit.

Taking it out, and licking his fingers before looking up at her and grabbing her by the neck again flipping her over and sliding his member in.

Cookies yapping Was irking his nerves, He gets that she could handle herself but He wanted to be the one to protect her, and her calling him a pussy just tipped him off so He was gonna fuck her senseless that night.

"I'm a what?" He asked, as thrusted inside of her. "H-Huh?" She managed to get out, as He slid his member in deeper.

"I'm a pussy right?," Lucious grunted, Cookie's moans echoed the room..Lucky they didn't have neighbors or everybody would know his name. "N-No!...Lucious..!" Cookie moaned out,

"But I recall you calling me a pussy.." Lucious said, As Cookie's cry's and moans echos the room of pleasure, "I-..Ahh..!" Cookie moaned out,

Lucious thrusted deeper inside of her until He was at his Peak, Cookie moaned loudly as He went faster and faster, Lucious pounded into of her until the sun rised.

**The Next Morning.**

Lucious awoken by the smell of food, He sniffed around before feeling the sun hit his face. He groaned covering his face before moving to the side. Only to feel Cookie gone. His eyes popped open with a brow.

"Cooks?" He yelled out, "Ova here, Inna the kitchen." She responded making him lean up and turn his head. Lucious stood before going to kitchen. He smiled seeing Cookie cooking.

"Hey Babe." He spoke, kissing her cheek as He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled him before setting down the pan and turning to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

"Look, I thought long and hard about what you said.."He spoke, pausing making her raise a brow. "and you Right." He said, shocking her. "I am?" She questioned, him and herself.

"Yeah, You are..I think I'm just..You Know.." Lucious stopped hisself. She rose a brow. "What..Scared?" She asked. He nodded slowly, shocked by the own words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Of What?" She questioned him, He sighed before licking his lips. "To Lose You, See I get that you can protect yourself but me and you both know, There is gonna be a day, when you actually gonna need me..to protect you and I'm scared that I won't be there, be there when you really need me." He voiced, trying to find the right words to say that won't make him sound like a whole sissy.

"Look, Nothing will happen to me anytime soon. So don't be thinking about that." She told him, He nodded slowly.

"I know, You can protect me but just know I'm strong enough to protect myself aswell." Cookie told him, Lucious stared at her. "I can fight, I can handle my own. Ya Feel Me?" She says, punching him in the arm making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I feel you but don't touch me." He says, chuckling making her put her hands up in surrender before smiling at him. "My Bad." She spoke, as He peered over her shoulder at what She was cooking.

"Oh!" She said, turning around. "Have A Seat, I cooked for you today." She smiled making his eyebrows kissed. He's never ate something She's cooked..They've usually just went out to eat. He looked at her skeptical making her gave him a look. "I'm a good Cook! Sit down." She demanded making him sit down.

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke, jokingly making her smile. Cookie gave him a plate before walking to the bathroom. Lucious ate her food, which was surprisingly good. He didn't know She was such a good Cook.

He smiled, looking back at the bathroom. Starting to hear the shower running, He stood licking his lips.

He stood by the door, grinning at Cook's naked frame. As Soon as He was about to enter, Somebody knocked on the door catching both of their attentions.

Lucious groaned as Cookie giggled. He went to go get the door. It was Vernon and Bunkie. "Wassup Lu—Damn, Nigga what happened to you?" Vernon asked, wondering why His Face look so mad until He looked down. Bunkie laughed loudly.

"My Bad Playa." Vernon said, patting his shoulder before walking in. Bunkie right behind him. Lucious stared at them, before closing the door.

Lucious adjusted the hard in his pants before walking towards them. Bunkie started sniffing. "Whatcho fatass sniffin' fa?" Lucious asked him, as Bunkie turned to the kitchen. "Cooks cooked sum?" He asked, Lucious stared at him.

Vernon looked at him before rushing off to the Kitchen. "Mayne Touch Sum V and Ima beat yo ass!" Lucious yelled, chasing after him.

"Cooks?!" Bunkie yelled, getting a "I'm in the bathroom!" In return. He nodded before looking around, He looked down. "What the fuck?.." He asked, He stared at it..What do they need condoms fa?, He slowly looked up before walking towards the kitchen.

When He did, He seen Lucious with Vernon in a headlock. He looked up at him, because of the sudden noise. "Nigga What took yo fat ass so long?" Lucious asked, as Vernon struggled to get out the headlock. Bunkie just stared at him.

"Nigga Let Me Go!" Vernon yelled out, pushing him. "Nah Nigga Shut Up! If You would listen and Quit touching my shit, you wouldn't be in this position!" Lucious spat at him, Vernon frowned.

"Baby!" Cookie's voice echoed making him release him. "Yes Babe?" Lucious yelled back, making Vernon laugh. "Look at Yo Bitch ass!" He blurted making Lucious turn to him.

"Mayne Shut up, before I whoop yo ass!" Lucious spat, shoving him. Vernon laughed."C'mere!" He heard her say, He mugged Vernon before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Yes Baby-" He was cut off by seeing Cookie in all her beauty. He stared at her before licking his lips. "Quickie?" He asked her, She smiled seductively before nodding.

He grabbed her by the throat pulling her into a deep sloppy kiss, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Before Lucious pulled away and started to kiss down her neck, and slowly take off her bra until He heard their door open.

"Oh Shit!" Somebody blurted making them turn, It was Bunkie and Vee. They were both covering their eyes..They literally had no privacy in their own home.

"My Bad Yo!" Bunkie blurted, pissing Lucious off. "Mayne Get out!" Lucious hollered as Cookie fastened up her robe. As Soon as They left, Lucious groaned. The Mood was dampened. "Cock Blockers." He mumbled, before Cookie pecked his lips.

"There's always a next time." She said, patting his chest before pecking his lips. He pursed his lips at her before standing up and leaving the bathroom.

"Whatchu Cock Blockers Want?" Lucious asked, fully annoyed. Bunkie turned to him, disgusted.

"I didn't know y'all were hitting it now." Vernon admitted to him. "I mean We is Togatha'." Lucious told him, his face scrunched up.

"So?" Bunkie blurted with a brow, pissed about them even fuckin'. "Whatchu mean So..We were obviously gonna start soon." Lucious told him, Bunkie stared at him before looking off.

"Mayne, This Y'all 2nd time. We can't have no fucking privacy in our own home." Lucious groaned, plopping down on his couch as Bunkie laughed. Vernon paused before smiling and looking up at Lucious.

"Wait...Damn Lu?, You took her virginity?" Vernon asked him making Lucious snap his head at him. "That's Private, Plus I don't tell what happens in my sheets Playa." Lucious told him making Vernon grin before sitting down next to him.

"Ight." Vernon nodded as Vee rested her arms on the back of the couch. "Where's Cooks, Anyways?" Vee questioned, Lucious turned to her. "She in da bathroom still, I think." He simply stated before He started rollin' up a blunt.

She nodded going to the bathroom, "C?!" She called out making Cookie pop her head out. "What's up?" She questioned, coming out of the bathroom.

Vee walked over to the bed, Lucious's apartment was small. When you left the kitchen you entered the bedroom, when you leave the bedroom, you entered the bathroom. When you leave the bathroom you entered the living room when you leave the living room, you entered the kitchen. Yet She got use to it. "Whatchu doin', girl?" She asked her.

"Nothing Much, About to Try to write a song for Lucious." She told her, plopping down on her and Lucious's bed. "Mhm." Vee voiced out, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Baby." Lucious said, walking over to them.

"Yeah?," She asked, looking up. "Me and Da Boys about to go out, If you need sum you know where da stuff at." He told her making her nod before He grabbed some clothes to change into and rushed to the bathroom.

"Bye." He said, when He came back and pecked her lips. "See Ya Lu!" Vee yelled out, Lucious waved her bye as He walked out. Soon Vee and Cookie heard their car drive off.

"You heard from Nique?" Cookie asked her, As Soon as He left. "Nah." She admitted making Cooks frown. "I hope She's Okay." Cookie spoke, before placing down her notebook.

"Same." Vee said, sitting next to her. "But I bet She Is, Puma wouldn't hurt her and you know this." She continued, making Cookie stare at her. "I hope so." She sighed, looking at her notebook. She really hope She was Okay..

 **2 Hours Later** , Lucious was still gone and Vee had left so Cookie could focus on her writing.

Cookie bobbed her head smiling listening to 'How Ya Like Me Now' by Kool Moe Dee As She Wrote In Her NoteBook.

She mumbled the lyrics to the song before hearing the door crack open causing her to take off her head phones and look up thinking It was Lucious, But to her surprise It wasn't..It was One Of Lucious's Boy's, Jay. Cookie raised a brow at him. "Lucious ain't him." She told him leaning up off the bed.

"Who said I was here for Lucious?" He said making Cookie confused..Well Who The Hell Else Would be here for?, Cookie stared at his every move as He slowly started to sit on the bed.

Cookie stared at Him confused as He moved his hand to touch her thigh..Cookie quickly hit his arm away and jumped up "Yo', You Buggin!" Cookie shouted standing up, Jay Stood Up as Cookie reached for Lucious's gun. "Get Out!" Cookie yelled pointing the Gun Towards Him.

"Hey, Hey Hey!" Jay Kept Repeating backing up, with his hands up "Get Out!" Cookie yelled cocking the gun "Hey!" He yelled out again, as Cookie continued to point the guy at him. He could tell She was scared, Plus what was She finna do wit the gun?..She was just a school girl, Probably didn't even know how to use one.

"Chill Out, SchoolGirl." Jay said with his hands up in surrender, Cookie stared at him. "Lucious don't like nobody playing with his piece!" Jay yelled, before putting his hands down Cookie just stared him "Like I said.." Cookie felt her hands trembling, as She held the gun..She's never used one before. "Lucious ain't here." Cookie finished, standing her ground.

"Come On, Now." The Guy Stepped Closer, licking his lips. Cookie stared at him. "We both know you're not about to shoot no.." Jay jumped at Cookie, making her flinch. She closed her eyes pulling the trigger, Shooting Him In the Knee making him fall..Jay Let Out A Scream Holding His Leg..Cookies eyes widen jumping back.

"My Knee!" Jay groaned holding his leg, "Oh, My Knee!" Cookie just stared at him, her heart pounding before setting down the gun and rushing over to him. She What Did She Just Do?  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_TBC_ **   
**_Check Out My Stories with Amithegamer1 !_**


	16. Its Me and You, Foreva.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie finds herself in some trouble, and see that she really needs Lucious.

Cookie stared at Jay as He yelled out in pain before blacking out, Things racing through her head. She shot somebody. What The Fuck..I mean She's seen Lucious do it a couple of times but...She never thought She'd shot somebody.

What was She kidding about She could handle hers?, She was scared for her life right now. She needed Lucious, She wanted Lucious right now.

She stared at The blood over her hands from trying to help him, She sat there in utter shock..Where the fuck was Lucious?

"Yo Lucious!" Lucious heard someone yell his name as He was walking with Vernon and Bunkie, catching his attention. He paused and turned to the guy. "What?" He asked him, The Guy walked up to Lucious. "Walk wit me, I gotta be somewhere." Lucious told him, making the guy nod as He started walking wit Lucious.

"Mayne, Did You hear about what happened?" The Man asked him, He shook his head. "What?" He asked him. "Some Bitch shot Jay." The Man admitted making Vernon chuckle and shake his head. "Damn When?" Bunkie asked him, The Man looked up.

"Just Earlier." The Man admitted, Lucious nodded. "What his ass do?" He asked him, He shrugged. "Heard He was just tryna talk to Ha and She snapped." He said, making Lucious and Vernon chuckle as Bunkie shook his head.

"Where this happen anyways?" Lucious asked him, "Actually It was near yo place." He said, making Lucious freeze. "Where Jay at now?" Lucious asked him, He shrugged again.

"Ion know." He asked him, Lucious nodded. "Last Thing I heard was He fainted." He told him, Lucious nodded slowly again. "Who you hear this shit from?" Lucious asked him, having a weird vibe about this whole situation.

"MarQuis." He confessed, Lucious tilted his head. "Where Marquis at?" Lucious asked him, The Man pointed behind him. "Ova There." He told him, Lucious nodded as Bunkie, V and him walked over to Marquis.

"Ayo Marquis!" Lucious yelled, catching his attention making him turn. "You know who shot Jay?" Lucious asked him, getting straight to the point. "Hell Yeah, I was there." He spat, making Lucious nod and tilt his head at him.

"Ight, So What happened?" Lucious asked him, Marquis gave him a look. "I mean I sped off when I heard the gunshot, cause I thought it was you but Short story short He was tryna holla at yo girl." He spilled, Lucious licked his lips before nodding wit a chuckle.

"Ight, Let's Go." Lucious said, giving MarQuis a nod before turning around. "I knew his ass was a snake." Bunkie spat, Lucious nodded in response. "When I get to my apartment He betta be dead, Or Ima kill him my damn self." Lucious said, as They walked ova to his car. "Can't believe Cookie shot him." Lucious heard Vernon say as They got in his car.

"Me either." Bunkie replied, getting in the backseat.

"Cooks?!" Lucious yelled, walking in getting no response. "Cooks—." He cut hisself off, seeing her on the bed staring into the distance. He walked over to her.

"Where is He?" He asked her, She pointed to the bathroom making his eyes slightly widen. "You put him in the bathroom?!" He asked her, Her brows knitted together. "No!" She snapped, making all of them confused.

"He crawled his way over there." She continued, Lucious looked back at the bathroom. "You didn't try stopping him?" Bunkie asked her, She tilted her head at him..

"Fuck No!, I was scared to death already!" She snapped, making Lucious turn to her, He bent down to her and grab her hands. "My Bad, Baby you Ight?" He asked, holding her hands. She nodded before pulling him into a hug.

"She's such a baby." He heard Vernon say, pissing him off. He was being insensitive as hell. "Shut Yo dumbass up V." Lucious growled at him, making Vernon roll his eyes.

"She ain't neva shot somebody before, you think She finna jump fa joy or some shit?" He asked him, Vernon stared at him, blankly before shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know why Lucious was so pressed about this?, He would've said any other Jawn was acting like a whole bitch.

"Go see if his dumbass still alive." Lucious snapped at him, Vernon gave him a look before shaking his head and going to the bathroom.

"It's gonna be Ight, Baby." Lucious spoke, gently rubbing her back for a little comfort. He wasn't the best at it, but He was willing to try for Cookie. He placed a kiss on her cheek as Bunkie stared at them.

"GODDAMN!" They heard Vernon yell, soon after making Lucious pull away from the hug and stand. "Stay wit Ha." Lucious told Bunkie, He nodded as Lucious went to the bathroom.

"Yo..What the fuck?!" Lucious blurted, seeing Vernon on the ground, covering his eyes groaning in pain. "Vernon! You let a crippled beat you down?" Lucious asked, wanting to laugh but It was a serious moment.

"Hell Nah, He threw some shit in my eyes and took off, Dammit!" He told him, before his eyes started to burn again. Lucious handed him a wet towel. "Fuck." He cursed out loud, still wondering how He let a cripple escape. The Nigga couldn't even walk.

"He Betta leave a fucking blood trail." Lucious told him, Vernon shook his head before taking the towel off his eyes, getting his vision back.

"Nah, Nigga He had hopped in the car wit somebody." He told him, Lucious sucked his teeth. "You betta follow that damn car then." Lucious told him, Vernon's eyebrows kissed.

"ME?!" He asked, in shock. "Yes You!, You the one who lost his ass." Lucious snapped, Vernon shook his head. "Alone?" He asked him, Lucious nodded making Vernon shake his head. "Yes, Alone!" Lucious snapped, He just shook his head again.

"Nah, I ain't going unless you come wit me." He told him, shaking his head. Lucious groaned. "I gotta stay with—We'll call Vee!" He said, cutting him off. Lucious gave him a look, Wondering Why He didn't wanna go alone so bad.

"Nigga.." He spat, giving him a look. "What if they jump me or some type shit?, What I'm supposed to do then." He asked him, making Lucious sigh.

"And you called me a bitch." He muttered, making Vernon's lips curve up into a smile. Lucious mugged him before walking out. "Punk Ass." He mumbled, on his way out making Vernon roll his eyes.

"Yo B, We finna roll out, call Vee." Lucious said, making Bunkie nod and go to the phone as Cookie's eyebrows kissed. "What?, You finna leave me again?" Cookie asked him, He turned to her.

"I'll be back, I promise." He told her, She pursed her lips at him, giving him a skeptical look. He sighed. "I won't be gone fa long, plus Vee gonna be wit you." He told her, Cookie just stared at him.

He Sighed, before placing a kiss on her forehead then putting their foreheads on top of eachother. "Cooks I'll be back, you gotta trust me on that. When we get em', Ima come straight back." Lucious told her, She was still a little skeptical but nodded Anyways.

He smiled a lil, before getting up, pecking her lips before going back to the bathroom. "You a whole Bitch!" She heard Vernon yell, making her purse her lips. "Shut yo punk ass up!" She heard Lucious yell next making her laugh and shake her head before hearing the door open. It was Vee.

"I'm so sorry for leaving Cookie!, I should've stayed! I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen!" She apologized, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so so sorry!" She apologized, again. Cookie raised a brow, hugging her back.

"Are you Okay?!" She asked, pulling away. Checking her out, Cookie nodded, hitting her hand when She tried to touch her face.

"I'm fine!, It's not like I got hurt or anything." Cookie told her, Vee stared at her still feeling the need to apologize, like all of this was her fault when It really wasn't.

She sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug again. Cookie groaned. "Girl! I'm fine, it's not yo fault." Cookie told her, Vee was still hugging her. "Victoria let me go!" She snapped, making Vee purse her lips and lean back.

"You ain't have to use my government." She said, making Cookie smile knowing She hated Ha real name. "You wouldn't have liked it If I asked you _Loretha_." She spat, smiling at Cookie's facial expression.

"Don't play wimme." Cookie said, making her smile. "I love you girl, I'm sorry for leaving you here." She said, pulling Cookie into a hug again. Cookie pursed her lips, She's been real huggy huggy lately. "It's fine, It ain't yo fault Girl." Cookie told her, Vee sighed pulling away.

"I know but I just feel so guilty..If I was there this wouldn't have happened." Vee told her, Cookie shook her head. "It probably still would've and We would've both gotten hurt, But luckily I ain't even get hurt." Cookie told her.

"If Lucious didn't leave his gun You would've!" Vee said, staring into her eyes. "Well I'm lucky fa that then!" Cookie told her, She frowned. "Cooks, I'm serious!" Vee told her, Cookie sighed. "I know, but I'm fine Vee."

"Cook—Look," Cookie said, standing up. Vee eyed her. "I ain't even hurt—" She said, doing a turn, until She suddenly felt someone grab her by the waist. It made her flinch.

"You Aight?" Lucious asked with a brow, Cookie stared into his eyes noticing It was him. She nodded, "Yeah." She said, forcing a smile. He stared at her, before nodding and sighing. He pecked her lips before letting go of her waist. "We finna head out, we'll be back around 1." He told her, It was barely even 11. She nodded as she walked out.

"You ain't alright, I seen the way you flinched when Lucious touched you." Vee told her, when Cookie sat down. She gave her an annoyed look. "You know him, his hands were cold." Cookie cleared, making her frown.

"His hands were cold?" She asked her, eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, Vee but I'm fine." Cookie told her, making Vee sigh.

"Mayne you seen the way Cooks flinched when you touched her?" Vernon asked him, resting her arm on the back of the passenger seat making Vernon look at him.

"Yeah, She says she's Ight but I know She ain't." Lucious said, shaking his head as He turned out the parking lot.

"You know Cooks, If Shes down She ain't neva Gonna own up to it. She just gonna push all Ha feelings away." He said, Lucious stared at the road. ' _Ain't nothing gonna happen to me anytime soon_.' Cookie's words seemed to replay in Lucious's head making him go insane, knowing He couldn't protect her at that moment.

"Fuck!" Lucious yelled, hitting his stirring wheel. "I knew I should've have fucking left Mayne." Lucious said, Vernon turned to him. "It ain't yo fault." Vernon told him, Lucious shook his head.

"I knew there was gonna be a time I wouldn't be there to protect Ha, but Ian know It'd be this soon." Lucious told him, Vernon stared at him before leaning back in his seat. "You can still protect her right now, by going to get his ass and plus You know Cooks can protect herself, She shot his ass Lu." Bunkie told her,

"Yeah, but I know She still scared as hell." Lucious told him, He shook his head. He'd do anything to kill this nigga, He neva thought He'd do something like fa a girl. But Cookie was more then just a female to him, Cookie was whole his world and If He had to kill somebody ha, He would with no hesitation. "All I can imagine right now is having his head a platter." Lucious said, making Vernon grin.

"Aye V, You remember the car?" Bunkie aksf him, Vernon nodded. "Hell Yeah, I got the number and all." He said, making Lucious show a small devilishly grin.

"Ight then, Lil Boy Betta watch out cause I'm coming fa his head." Lucious said, This Lyon don't mess wit his, and If you mess wit his. You Betta hide, cause He comin' fa blood, and sadly for him..this Lyon trigger happy, and He neva miss.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin_ _',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_To Be Continued.._ **   
**_A Vote, Comment and Share!_ **   
**_Thoughts On The Chapter?_ **


	17. What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucioius goes after Jay.

**I am here waiting, watching creeping trough the shadows. But when you need** **me** **, I'll step out the shadows and protect whats** ** _mines_** **.**  
————————————————————————

Lucious pulled into the driveway of Jay's home, Lucious eyebrows kissed staring at the house. His dumbass had to be home since the lights on.

Lucious shook his head, before grabbing his piece and turning to Bunkie and Vernon. "Y'all ready?" Lucious asked them, Vernon smiled. "Hell Yeah." He said, making Lucious chuckle as Vernon and Bunkie grabbed their guns.

"Ight, Come On." Lucious said, getting out the chair. As He got closer, He started to hear a baby laughing. He peeked through their window, It was Jay's Baby Mama and her son. Lucious sucked his teeth.

"What?" Vernon asked him, confused. "It's his baby Mama." Lucious admitted, Bunkie let out a breath. "Ight?, She gotta know where He at then." Vernon spat out, Lucious nodded. "Righ'." Bunkie said, Lucious eyed her and the baby before turning to them.

"Ight Come On, Act Cool though. We don't wanna scare the baby." Lucious said to them, they nodded.

They walked up to the porch and knocked on the door, A few minutes later. She checked the blinds before answering the door. "Hey Lu—Where Jay at?" Lucious asked, cutting her off getting straight to the point. "Jay?, I thought He was with you?" She said, with a brow.

"Tracy, He left y'all here..Alone?" Bunkie asked, She nodded. "Yeah, He was supposed to get us some food and come back but it's been two hours, So I thought He had went to you fa some business..He Okay?" Tracy asked them, Lucious sighed.

"Nah, If I'm lookin' fa him, You should already know that boy got deathwish." Lucious said to her, She gave him a look before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh My God..What He Do Now?" She asked him, Skeptical about if He should tell her.

"He tried to flirt with Cookie." Vernon blurted, Lucious gave him a side eye. "Please don't kill him Lucious, Tyrone needs him." She begged, Lucious eyed the lightskinned boy before looking at her.

"I'm not, He was already shot just give him a nice Ol' Philly ass whoopin!, and If that kills him." He told her. "Oops, Shit happens." Lucious said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He always doing shit.." She said, sitting down before sitting Tyrone on her lap, Lucious stared at the boy making the boy smile at him. "Here, If He comes by tell us and buy you an luh man some food." Lucious said, handing her some money. She smiled before looking up at him, taking the money.

"Ard, Thank You Lu..Tell Cookie I said Hey." She told him, He nodded at her. "Will Do." He spoke, as Bunkie and Vernon gave her a hug fa goodbye.

"Come On." Lucious said, when they stopped hugging. "Damn..Even after having a baby Tracy still look fine as hell." Vernon blurted when they made it outside, Bunkie nodded in agreement. "I wish I had hit that before the whole baby thing." Bunkie said making Lucious chuckle.

"Shit, Don't tell Cookie But me and ha use to fool around." He spilled making Vernon smile and turn to him. "You Lyin'!" He said making Lucio6us shake his head with a smile. "I'd neva lie about that." Lucious said, licking his lips as They got inside his car.

"Was it good?" Vernon asked, Bunkie looked back at him before looking at Lucious. "betta then Cooks?" Bunkie asked, making Lucious smack his teeth before starting up the car.

"Neva..It was good, but It wasn't my Cookie good." Lucious told them, Vernon gave him a look before nodding and leaning back.

"Mhm..You only sayin' that cause you sprung." Vernon said, making Bunkie agree. Lucious shook his head. "Nah, I'm just telling you the hard truth." Lucious told them, pulling off.

"I still don't believe you." Vernon spoke as they got out the car. Bunkie groaned, He wasn't in the mood to hear another story about him and his cousins sex life.

"Cause you ain't taste My Cookie." Lucious said, getting out. "And I don't want to." Vernon told him making him smile. "Good." He said, walking up to the porch. "Cause Ian wanna have to whoop yo ass too." Lucious spat out as Vernon and Bunkie walked up behind him.

"You act like ha shit the bomb!, like its everything." Vernon said making him smirk and chuckle. "Cause It Is." Lucious told him, before hearing a noise making him freeze and his eyebrows kiss..What the fuck was that?

"Mayne—" There It Go Again. "Shut up." Lucious snapped, cutting him off. He raised a brow. "What?" Vernon asked him, confused. "Shut up.." Lucious growled making him even more confused.

"Bunkie go to the back, and stay alarmed my nigga." Lucious demanded making him confuse. "What why—Stop asking questions and just do it damn!" Lucious barked, cutting him off. Bunkie sucked his teeth.

"Ight, Dang.." Bunkie mumbled going to the back. "When I kicked down this door aim yo shit up high, you hear me?"Lucious spoke, He nodded. "I hear you." Vernon said, as Lucious turned to the door. "Ight, 3..2.." He kicked down the door "one." Lucious finished, as Vernon held his gun up.

They walked in to see a female giving Jay head, "Aw Man!" Vernon turned his head, covering his eyes. "Put on some pants and get this hoe out of hea befo i shoot yo dick off nigga." Lucious threatened, The Chick quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed out with no hesitation, leaving Jay there. He shook his head, putting on his pants.

"Didn't you just get shot already tryna fuck huh?" Lucious asked him, Vernon eyed them both. Jay chuckled, with a shrug. "Havin' One leg don't mean nothing If the junk still work." Jay said as Lucious walked over to him making Lucious chuckle.

"Ain't that right.." Lucious laughed, standing beside him. Jay chuckled nodding his head before feeling the barrel of Lucious's gun to his head.

"Yeah, but you got me fucked up." Lucious said, as Jay's eyes widen. "You think you finna laugh in my face after you tried to hit on my girl?" "I mean you really must be out of yo damn mind."

"What..Whatchu mean man?, I can't make no move on yo girl." "So now you callin Cooks a liar?, Nigga that right there would send you to the grave in minutes." "Nah Man—!, I ain't calling Cookie a liar! I'm just sayin she must've gotten—" He stopped himself feeling Lucious kick him in the leg making him fall to his knees as Lucious still held the gun to his head. "The wrong I-..Idea!" Jay finished, Lucious stared at him before looking up at Vernon.

"You wanna some of this?" "Hell yeah, nigga could've fucked up my eyesight." "Ight.." "Knock em' out." "Wait—Lucious No—!" But He was too late, Vernon pistol-whipped him with his gun sending him to the ground, going unconscious in seconds.

Jay opened his eyes, breathing heavily, sweating before looking to the side. He knew this place..It was way too familiar..

"You know where we at, don't you?" Lucious asked him, already knowing He was awoke. He could hear the boys heavy breathing.

Jay stared at the room, It's where He buried a lot of people for Lucious at..But it never crossed his mind that Lucious would bury him here.

He was at Lucious's Warehouse, Lucious grinned at his face. "Come on man I ain't mean no harm." He begged, Lucious shook his head. "Nah, It's way too late to apologize." Lucious told him.

"Come on Man, Lucious we buddies.." He tried to prob, but Lucious wasn't having it. "Don't do allat Buddy Buddy shit now man, I wasn't yo Buddy when you tryna holla at Cooks." Lucious spat out, If He kept talkin' all It was gonna do was make it worse for him.

"It was a silly joke." He said as Bunkie handed Lucious a bag. A Bag He knew too well of, He started to really get scared. "Which scared my girl half to death." Lucious said, looking down at the knives, picking up the sharpest one.

"She won't even touch me without flinching nigga, and that's yo fault." Lucious said, sharping his knife. Jay stared at him as He handed the knife to Vernon.

"And you gonna have to pay for it." Lucious said, as He watched the boys eyes water up, as He tried not to shed a tear. Lucious chuckled, He didn't care about these fake ass tears. He been learned that you can't spare nobody, family or not. They go against you, or mess wit what's yours, nigga they enemies.

Jay watched as Lucious pulled out his gun. "Please man spare me Tyrone." He said, beggingly. Lucious thought on it, for a second. "I lived without my daddy and now look at me." Lucious said to him, Jay looked at him.

"The Boy will be Ight." Lucious said, shooting him in his other leg, So He really wouldn't be able to move. Jay let out a loud scream as Vernon walked over to him. Jay looked at him frightened as Lucious chuckled darkly.

"Come On Man Please!" Jay pleaded for Mercy, He just stared at him. "Lucious, come on." He begged, as Vernon and Bunkie got closer to him. Lucious shook his head at him, walking out the room.

"LUCIOUS! NOOO!"  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_To Be Continued.._ **   
**_A Vote, Comment and Share!_ **   
**_Thoughts On The Chapter?_ **


	18. Our Future,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie starts thinking about the Future, and finds out something that will hurt her.

**_The future influences the Present just as much as the past._**  
————————————————————————  
Cookie sighed, It's been two weeks since She shot Jay, and That man hasn't been seen since. Everyone thinks either Cookie Or Lucious killed him. And Well they weren't wrong, Lucious killed that man, and He wasn't sorry for it at all. He didn't play about his.

He'd do anything for Cookie, He'd kill for her, He'd give his entire life away for her, damn He'd even die for her. His Love for her ran that deep.

He never thought He would feel this way about someone. Especially A Female, that cold hearted big bad ruthless Lyon always seems to go away when He's with her.

She smiled, She loved that man. She would give him her all, He changed her entire life. If It wasn't for him She would've been married to Barry, and became a doctor or something. Something She didn't wanna do.

She loved music, Music was her path in life. Her soul, His Soul..And together both of them will build a entire empire, and if they have Nah kids one day..Their kids, _Their Cubs_..Will be by their side.

A Whole _Legacy_

 _Kids.._ She would love to have a kid with Lucious, especially a girl. She smiled at the sight, a little her maybe with Lucious's hazel-green eyes, and her attitude. She smiled before a "Damn Cooks.." Knocked her out of her thoughts making her look down, She forgot she was doing Lucious's hair.

"My Bad," She apologized, She let go of his hair as He turned his head to her. "Whatchu thinkin' so hard about?" Lucious asked her, Cookie smiled. "Our _Future_ ," She told him making him smile, Their Future is something He thought about everyday, He couldn't lie and say He couldn't wait to spend his entire life with her.

"What do you think about a baby?," She blurted making his smile slowly disappear.. A Baby? "I think we're too young, Plus look where we live..We can't bring a baby here." Lucious admitted to her, making her mood dampen. She frowned. "Yeah..That's what I thought you were gonna say..turn around so I can finish yo hair please.." She said, making him give her a look before turning around.

"She bought up a baby?" Frank, His Barber asked him, Lu nodded as He sat at the Barber shop after Cookie got done braiding his hair, He decided to go to the Barber Shop and visit Frank for a clean fade. "Yeah a baby." He told him, All the boys made a face. When A Woman asks for a baby..She really serious, after a baby. It's gonna be marriage and was Lu ready to commit?

"Cooks having baby fever?" Bunkie asked him, walking back inside after going to get something to eat wit Vernon. Lucious let out a husky breath with a nod. "I knew something was up when She was staring at that family yesterday." Bunkie said, shaking his head causing Lu turn to his attention to him. Everyone in the barber shop leaned in, eager to hear everything.

"She was?" Lu asked him, Bunkie nodded. "Yeah, She said sum like 'I can't wait til me and Lu have kids.' It shocked me, She serious about you." Bunkie said to her, Lucious's eyes hit the ground.

"And didn't you say If She wanted a family you'd give her one?, So why you actin' different Mayne?" Vernon asked him, before sitting down. Lu checked hisself out in the mirror after Frank got done doing his hair, He grinned at hisself before Frank turned him around to shape his beard.

"I mean..we're barely 19." Lucious told him, as Frank started to line up his beard. "We not ready to have no kids, I can't have no kid." Lucious admitted, Everyone nodded knowing how He felt, Ain't nobody eva ready to have no kid, it just happens thats why you always need to wear protection..Neva know what could happen.

"I can barely raise myself and Cookie right now, How could we raise a baby?, and what if something happens and somebody wanna go after my family?, I'm putting Cookie and my child's life in danger." Lucious said, competely forgetting theres other people in the barbershop.

"So you're scared?" Someone blurted making Lucious eyebrows narrow. "What?, Fuck No. I'm neva scared." Lucious snapped, making everyone give him a look. "The big bad Lyon scared." Bunkie teased, making some laugh. Lucious glared at him.

"You're scared." Vernon teased making everybody laugh until He gave them a furious glare making everybody shut up.

"Quit playin' wimme, I'm not scared I just don't know if I could protect my family." Lucious spat, making Frank nod. That's something every man go through, Worried if they not able to protect their family, their seeds.

"You already know we gotcho back Mayne, if y'all do decide to have a kid. We'll be sure to protect Cookies and yo' sperm." Vernon said making Lucious chuckle, Bunkie just stared at him. He agreed with Lucious, They were way too young. Plus Cooks was barely out of high school, What would they do with a baby?

"Are y'all sure you could handle a baby?, I mean you gotta change it, feed it, pamper it." He told him, Lu thought on it. I mean It wasn't that hard right?, He could handle a baby..

"It's like taking care of a dog." Darnell blurted, making everyone turn their attention to him. "Don't you ever compare a dog to a baby Son." Frank said to him, shaking his head making everybody chuckle. Bunkie gave Darnell a look, His dying wish was to make sure, Darnell and Carol neva had a kid. He trusted Lucious and Cookie with a kid more then He trusted them.

Lucious chuckled at him, shaking his head. Soon Frank got done with Lu, and Lu payed him, before they made their way out to find Cookie and the girls.

"Yo Cooks!" Someone yelled, catching Cookie and The girls attention. "Hm?" She asked, turning She was met with A Ole' Friend of her from school, Big C. His Real name is Chloe, but He says It's a sissy name so He just goes by Big C.

"I heard what happened you good?" He asked her, Cooks and the girls eyebrows knitted together. "What?" She asked him confused.

"Dude what is you talm bout?" Monique asked him, He was being weird. "The Lucious thing." Big C said making Cookie worry. "What happened to Lucious?" She asked him, He gave her a look. Why was she acting stupid?

"Nothing, I'm just talkin' about how He left you cause you was pregnant." He asked, taking Cookie and the girls back. "You pregnant?" Vee asked her, She turned to her before turning back to C.

"Where you hear this from?" Cookie asked him, He shrugged before scratching the back of his head. "The streets talkin' man, somebody said Lucious said sum at the barber shop." Big C snitched making Cooks frown.

"Rumors round' here, you pregnant. I knew you had some typa glow but Ian kno' you was pregnant.." Big C told her, Cooks gave him a look before waving him off with dismissal. "Boy Bye!, Why you still standing here?!" Monique asked him, waving him off. He gave her a look before walking off.

"Guh, you pregnant?" Monique asked her, shock. Cooks quickly shook her head. "No!" She snapped, Monique eyebrows knitted.

"Have you and Lu you know?" Vee asked her, Monique gave her a look. "Everytime We get to.." Cookie admitted before groaning, She couldn't be pregnant. Especially right now.

"Morning Sickness?" Vee asked next. "I've been puking then and there but nun' serious, Girl I'm not pregnant." Cookie declared, Vee nodded.

"Are you sure?, My GG said She had a dream about fishes, and I know I'm not pregnant.." Monique said, putting her hands up. "Ian been gettin' none.." Vee said, there was a silent pause before they both turned to Cooks. "Soo.." Vee trailed, making Cookie give her a confused look.

"Cooks?, Lu been hittin' it raw?" Monique blurted, like it was nothing. Vee's eyebrows knitted at her. "He don't like condoms..He said It's uncomfortable and his game pullout game raw." Cooks admitted making Monique and Vee laugh.

"ain't nobody pull out game raw, until less they some infertile bastard." Monique told her, Vee nodded in agreement. "Ya heard?, My parents thought my dad's pullout game was raw and here are me and my 5 siblings now." Vee added before giggling, They started laughing Before they turned to Cookie. She wasn't laughing nor smiling. They frowned.

"Damn..Cooks—I'm not pregnant!" Cooks finally blurted, they stared at her. "So, Stop saying that bullshit!" Cooks snapped, Monique mugged her. "Damn Bitch, When you get cut like that?, yellin' fa no damn reason.." Monique rolled her eyes, Cookie rolled her eyes right back. "Cookie what's up wit you?" Vee asked her.

"Something happen this morning?" Vee questioned her, "Lucious don't want no kids.." Cookie admitted, their faces dropped. "He said that to you?" Vee asked as her and Monique started to get heated, Monique couldn't believe He would say something like that, knowing damn well Cooks wanted kids.

"Not really..He just said, He thinks we're too young to have babies and He wouldn't be able to afford it and bullshit like that.." Cookie cleared, They nodded as They calmed down a little, A Man opened the door for them to walk into the restaurant.

"Young thug ballin' the fuck He talm bout?" Monique said making Cookie and Vee side eye her.

"I mean you guys are too young Cooks." Vee pointed out, Cooks frowned before sighing. "I know but to me, It's like He's saying If I ever do accidentally get pregnant He'll just..leave me, cause He wouldn't be able to handle it." Cookie vented, They stared at her.

"Now He neva said that!" Vee shouted, Cooks sighed before sitting down at their table. "I know but that's what He meant!" Cookies aid as They sat down after her.

"Shut yo' dumbass up!" Monique snapped making her eyebrows narrow and purse her lips.

"Lu would never do something like that to yo' stupid beautiful ass." She said, making Cookie show a small smile, it quickly faded. Maybe they were right?, She was probably overreacting.

"That nigga love you," Monique told her, Cooks nodded before sighing. "He hasn't loved that hard since..since forever." Vee told her, Cooks looked at her.

"When I met Lu He was a ruthless killa who ain't care for no body, not even his blood." Vee admitted, Cooks frowned. "But now seeing you wit him, He's a changed a lil." Vee said, before letting out a soft chuckle and smiling.

"I mean He's still a ruthless ass nigga, but you made him better." Vee said making them all laugh, as Monique seen figures walking over in the corner of her eye.

"Speaking of the devil." Monique said, as Lu and them walked over. "Hey Baby," Lucious said, pecking her on the lips. "Hey," Cookie smiled.

"Hey Lu," Both the girls blurted, He just gave them a wave before sitting next to Cooks. "Wassup Family," Vernon greeted, sitting down. Cookie waved before resting her head on Lu'a shoulder. "Hey V." The Girls greeted back, Vee smiled at him as He sat next to her.

"Hey Cuz," Bunkie greeted as Lu started to play in Cook's hair. They were like some love sick puppies. "Hey Bunkie," Cooks waved.

"Vee, Monique." He greeted, nodding his head. "Hey." They greeted back.

"What y'all doing here?" Lu asked, Cooks looked up at him. "After leaving school, We decided to go out for a bite to eat." Cooks admitted, making him nod.

"Mhm," He hummed, Monique looked up at the Cookie. "Sooo Lu." She blurted, making Cooks lift up her head quick. Lu's eyebrows kissed at Cooks suddenly movement.

"Hm?" He hummed, once again. "Before you strolled your way in here, We were having a conversation—Ah!" Monique screamed when Cooks kicked her under the table. Everyone raised a brow.

"Shut up!" She snapped through clenched teeth, Monique rolled her eyes, Vernon eyed the couple before lifting up his hands and resting his chin on them. "Cooks what's your feelings on—" He started but Lucious kneed him under the table, nearly hitting his sack. Vernon's eyes widen.

"Lucious! You coulda fucking hit my shit!" Vernon snapped at him, Lu's eyes harden. "Dumbass that was the plan shut yo' ass up." Lu snapped right back, He frowned. "Damn.." He mumbled, rubbing his knee.

"Luwhatsyofeelingonkidscooksbeinganassandwontaskyou." Vee quickly got out before Cookie got the chance to hit her too, Cooks and Lu snapped their heads at her.

"What?" Lu questioned, not being able to hear her right. "Take A Breather girl." He said making her take a deep breath. "Lu whats yo' feeling on kids Cooks being an ass and won't ask you." She said, more slowly. catching Lu off guard, but He knew exactly what He was gonna say, So Did Cooks. She frowned.

"Uhm," He looked at cooks before talking, then He turned to the table. "Well I feel like, If She wants to have kids I'm cool with it. There's no other person I'd want to have my seed other then her. If She ever ends up carrying my seed, I wouldn't be mad, I'd man up because I'd want her to have my first kid." Lu said, making Cooks raise a brow as Everyone else smiled softly.

"What about you cooks?" Bunkie asked her, Lu smiled, already knowing her answer. "I feel like we're too young, Lu just started to get into rapping. I'm in school, I wouldn't need the stress, I need to put my focus on that..and the drugs, Where we live..I don't want to bring no kid into that, scared that they won't get the attention, and love and protection they need." She admitted, The smile vanished from Lu's face as his eyebrows knitted, He thought they would be on the same team on having a kid but they weren't. Cooks thought the same thing, What Made him change his mind?

"Uh," Slipped from everyone's mouth, as The Couple looked at eachother. "How about we just eat?" Bunkie asked, looking for a waiter to take their order. Not wanting the couple to stay a fight.

"I thought you didn't want a kid." Cooks said to him, crossing her arms over her chest."I thought you wanted one," Lu said back, confused.

"I do,"

"I don't,"

"What?" They both blurted, both confused by their answers. "You're confusing me, this morning you wanted one?! What happened?" Lu asked her, with a raised brow. "This morning you didn't want one?!, What changed yo' mind man?" Cooks asked him, wondering why all of sudden He wanted a kid?, When This morning He was preaching about How They couldn't provide for a kid and bs.

"What changed yours?" Lucious asked her, She frowned as Everyone at the table started to get uneasy, and noticing the stared from everyone else in the restaurant.

"Don't do this in public man, settle this at home." Vernon told them, The Couple looked at him before looking at eachother. "Bet." Was all the couple said.

"What the hell is happening?, I thought He ain't want one." Vee whispered to Vernon, He shrugged. "I thought She wanted one, I guess they changed their minds." He whispered back.

"Well that ain't good." Monique whispered, as The Couple did a quick glance before looking away from eachother. "Forreal, Wonder how this gonna turn out." Bunkie shook his head, before calling a waiter over.

"Waiter!"  
—————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Vote, Comment and Share!**   
**Thoughts/Rants?**   
****


	19. Maybe It's A Good Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie finds out some sad news.

**_Good things comes to people who believe, better things comes to people who are patient and the best things comes to people who don't give up._**  
————————————————————————  
Bunkie and them all engaged into a conversation, The Lyon Coupe still weren't speaking to one another. To them, They thought it was dumb. All of them knew they wanted kids, but both of them are trying not to hurt the other ones feelings.

Sometimes you just have to do that to come to an agreement, Bunkie eyed them, He was getting annoyed. He may have not like them being lovey dovey. But He hated when they were mad at eachother, It felt weird.

Only times they spoke are when The Waiter was here, or when Lu eyed a female a little too long, and Cooks had to go off on his ass.

Lu would engaged in the conversation a couple of times, A Lil chuckle then and there but after that nothing.

Unlike Cooks, She didn't talk at all. She just gazed outside of the window, deep in thought. He eyed his younger cousin, Out of all of their family. The both of them were the closest, He didn't get along with Candace much, but him and Carol were close but not as close as him and Cooks. They been side by side since they were 2, nobody could separate them even if they tried. Moral of the story, He could tell when something was wrong with her.

Just by the twinkle in her eyes as She gazed outside, the sudden stiffness in her body, causing her to move time to time, the lip poke out. She was deep in thought about something.

And He Knew It wasn't good, His thoughts were cut off by Lu engaging in the conversation once again, which caused Cooks to turn her head before sighing and looking out the window again. Bunkie frowned, It was gonna be a long ass day.

**2 Hours Later,**

Lu and Cooks still haven't talked since The Whole baby disagreement, It didn't sit right. As Soon As they got home, They were at it.

"Why all of a sudden you want a kid?" Cooks asked as Soon as They entered the house. Lu groaned. "Come on Cooks, Ion wanna talk about this." Lucious said to her, She frowned.

"Nah, We're gonna talk about this. Man, What happened to you not wanting a kid? What happened to we're too young? What happened to we can't afford it? What happened to.." She ranted before Lucious cut her off, turning to her.

"What do you want me to say?! That I don't want it?!, that I don't want no kids!?" Lucious asked, He watched as Hurt washed over Cooks face.

"See! You wouldn't like that, So quit fighting with me over this! Or One of us are gonna end up getting our feelings hurt." Lucious snapped, She stared at him for a minute before waving him. "Whatever Man." She spat walking away from the situation. He watched as She entered the bathroom, before He sat down on the living room sofa.

He didn't know why she was so mad about this, She said She wanted one. Now When He agreed to have one, She don't want one? It pissed him off in some typa way, cause She was making him so confused.

She's been doing that lately too, One minute She's under him, telling him How She loved and adored him. The Next She was at his throat, telling him how fucked up He was.

He was getting annoyed with it, the yelling, the mood swings. It made him wonder if She was already pregnant?, Maybe That's why She been talking about having a baby.

Not that He didn't notice, She was getting a little fat. Not in a bad way though, She was getting fat in all of the right places. To Him, it was a turn on.

He was happy if She was, but He ain't know why. This morning, He was confused. He knew his words hurt her in some type of way.

It's not like He meant to hurt her, the words slipped from his mouth before He could even catch them, they were too quick and He was too late.

His thoughts were cut off by The Door opening before It could turn, It closed. His eyebrows knitted standing up, He walked to the door and opened it. He watched as She hopped into the car and drove over not evening glancing his direction. He frowned, before sighing.

He washed his hands over his face, before sitting down. Why was she making such a big deal out of all of this?, To Him, It wasn't that serious.

But To Her, It meant everything. What If She was pregnant?, Would He actually want it?, Or Would He Just keep it to make her happy?, If She had a baby, She'd want it to make the both of them happy, not just her. She cared about his happiness, just as much as He cared about hers.

She sighed, as She turned into her cousins driveway. She got out the car,slamming the door behind her, but not too hard. She skipped her way towards the front door, which she did. She heard voices,familiar voices.

Like the dumbo her cousin was, his door was unlocked. She opened the door, following the voices. Her eyebrows knitted, hearing Vee's. She followed the voices, Which lead her to the living room.

They were talking and feeling on eachother, which made her confused. ' _I thought she liked Vernon?_ ' She thought in her head, eyeing them confused. Her bestie was a hoe, but that's not why She came over.

"Bunkie!, Hey Vee." She called out, walking over to them like It was nothing. Their eyes bucked and they quickly separated.

Cookie eyebrows knitted, "Why so jumpy?" Cookie asked him, They shrugged. "No reason, Why you here?" Vee asked as Bunkie stared at his cousin. "What Lucious Do?" Bunk asked, Cooks sighed.

"Nothing, I just came to talk to my cousin. But since you here I can talk to you too." Cookie admitted, Bunkie and Vee looked at eachother. "Okay..?" Vee trailed, Cooks stared at them. "What is it?" Bunkie asked, Cookie sighed, closing her eyes, before reopening them.

"Well..I think I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT?" Bunkie yelled for the 40th time, He started to pace. Vee had invited Monique over, thinking maybe She could help. But She just put her hand over her mouth, pacing as well.

They were more scared then Cooks was, "Calm down, I said I think!" Cooks told them, Bunkie shook his head.

"That's close to I am!" Bunkie shouted, Cooks rolled her eyes. "Does Lucious know?" Vee asked, Cooks shook her head. "No," Cooks said, They frowned.

"Me and him got into an disagreement before I left." Cooks told them, Bunkie looked up at her not really surprised.

"Not surprised, uhm..Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Monique asked her, calming down. Cooks shook her head. "No, That's why I came over here." Cooks told her, Vee nodded.

"B has hoes over here all the time, So I thought He'd have one." Cooks said, She turned to Bunkie before He could answer Vee did.

"To your luck, He does." Vee says, standing up and going to the bathroom. Cooks and Monique eyed her, eyebrows knitted before they turned to eachother.

"Cooks Come On!" She shouted making Cooks go to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, The patience was unbearable, everyone was terrified. Bunkie was over there sweating like He was the damn daddy. Monique over there, breathing heavy like She was finna carry it. Everyone but Vee and Cooks were nervous, They told Bunkie to hold off on telling Everyone especially Vernon, He would go tell Lu inna flash.

"Go Check it," Bunkie told her, Cooks looked at him before standing. She stared at it. "Okay," Cooks picked it up, What it said broke her heart. Her eyes glossed over making their eyes widen, They thought the worse, but It had to be a good thing though right?

"Cooks what is it?" Monique asked, as Cooks plopped back down on the couch. "Cookie are you okay?," Vee pulled Cookie into a hug, as She started sobbing. "Bunkie look at it." Bunkie looked at his cousin before standing, not caring that his cousin peed on this thing. He picked it up, His eyes read it over.

"She's not pregnant...She's not pregnant!" He jumped for joy, Monique jumped up as well. Bunkie and her high-fived. "Yes!!" She cheered, laughing, Vee smiled before looking at Cooks.

"Cooks doesn't look too happy about that." Vee told him making them turn to Cookie, they softened. "Cooks what's wrong?" Monique asked, sitting down back beside her.

"Did you want it..?" Vee asked, Cooks hesitatingly looked up. "Would you be mad if I said I did..?" Cooks asked, they all frowned at her, Vee hugged her again.

"Aw, Cooks.." Vee didn't think or know Cooks will feel this way, She rubbed her back. "I really wanted one, I was so happy." Cooks vented, trying her best not to cry again.

"But What If This is a good thing?, Maybe It's god saying y'all weren't ready." Vee told her, Cooks looked at her and pulled away.

"I'm tired of hearing that, Lu's been saying that now you." Cooks told her, She was tried of that. 'Y'all ain't ready!' 'You ain't ready' It's annoying, How would They know??

"Maybe It's true, Come On Cooks. You think you could take care of a baby right now? You're about to graduate." Bunkie told her, Cooks looked at him.

"You need to focus on yourself first." Monique said, rubbing her back. Cookie sighed, "Yeah, Maybe You're right." She didn't want to admit it, but maybe they were. Maybe her and Lu weren't ready for a kid.

"Go home Cooks, Lu's probably looking for you." Vee told her, Cooks nodded standing up, She grabbed her keys and jacket. "Okay, Bye." She said, softly as She made her way to the door. "Bye.." they all said, watching her leave.

Cooks sighed, taking off her jacket and closing the door behind her, as Soon as She did Lucious hopped up quick.

"Cooks Where have you been?!, I've been worried sick?!" He shouted at her, She knew He was gonna be mad but She didn't wanna fight right now, She just wanted to be in his arms.

"Can we not Lucious?, I just want you to hold me.." Cooks told him, Lu softened at her, "Cooks?, Baby What happened?" He asked her, Her bottom lip quivered as He walked over.

"I don't wanna..I don't wanna talk about it." Lu pulled her into a hug, He sighed hearing her sniffle, before He pulled away.

"Come On, You need some sleep." Lu said, grabbing her hand before walking over to their bed. They laid down, and Lu snuggled close to her. He placed a kiss on her head, wrapping his arms around her, suddenly He started singing into her ear, playing with her hair.

Her sobs started to calm down, and it became soft snores and She fell asleep. He smiled, softly glad that He found a way to calm her down. But, He wondered What Happened.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin'_ _,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Comment, Vote and Share!**   
**Thoughts/Rants**


	20. Maybe, Just Maybe..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie finds out some life changing news, that'll effect her and Lucious's life.

**But Maybe Just Maybe, today is the** **one day** **that changes** ** _everything_** **.**  
————————————————————————

Lucious held Cooks hair back as She threw up, He looked away. For A Thug, He did not like throw up.

"Here Baby," He said, handing her a towel for her to wipe her mouth. She's been doing this lately, and It made him worry. She wiped her mouth before standing.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant baby?" Lucious asked as She picked up her toothbrush. "Yes, I took a test and it said Negative babe." She told him, as She started to brush her teeth.

Lucious stared at her for a minutes, leaned up around the counter before He nodded. "Okay," He said, still a little skeptical, He watched as She rinsed out her mouth and wiped her face before turning to him.

"See I'm fine, it was just throw up." Cooks told him, He shook his head. "You've been throwing up all week babe." Lu told her, staring at her.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital, to double check." Lu told her, She frowned. "You know Ion like hospitals Lucious." Cooks said to her, He sighed, stepping towards her.

"I know. But please do it, I just want you to go to make you're okay." Lu told her, She sighed. "Okay I'll go..." She said, making him grin. He started to lean in, but She put her hand up.

"If you got with me."

The Smile wiped off his face quick. "Babe, I got shit to do." He told her making her frown. "Lucious," She said, crossing her arms. How was He gonna make her go when He won't even go hisself?

"I'm sorry, I don't do hospitals and I gotta go lay some shit down." Lucious told her, She wasn't having it. "Lucious." She pouted, He looked at her, cracking a smile.

"Tell Keesha or Vee to." He said, She rolled her eyes. "Mayne," She started to walk away but He grabbed her, pulling her back making her giggle.

"Just do this for me, and I'll have something waiting for you when you get back." He told her, She stared at him. "Forreal?" She asked, He licked his lips nodding.

"Yes Baby." He said, huskily before kissing her lips. "Alright," She gave in, when He pulled away.

He smiled, "Thank You," He said, as She started to walk out the bathroom.

"Love you," He called out making her smile. "Love you too."

**2 Hours Later,**

Cookie impatiently waited for the doctor to come, She didn't know why She was so scared? She knew She wasn't pregnant. She took a test 2 weeks ago and It was negative.

"I still don't get why We're here." Monique said, She didn't even really want to be here, Cooks said they were going to the mall. "Me either." Cooks pouted, Vernon looked at them and smiled, Lu knew They wasn't gonna go, So He sent him.

"It's because Lu wants to see if his girl is okay that's why." Vernon told them, Monique rolled her eyes. "I forgot about yo' ass damn, We could've went to the mall or something but yo' goofy ass took us here." Monique spat at him, making Vee jump in.

"Leave him alone!" Vee snapped making Monique roll her eyes, as Vernon smiled and pulling her close to him. Cooks eyed them before looking away.

"Loretha Holloway?" The Doctor called making them turn. "That's me." Cooks said, standing. The Doctor nodded, gesturing her to follow him.

"Want us to come?" Vee asked, Cookie looked at her before slowly nodded. "Sure.." she said, making them all stand. "Okay,"

10 minutes Later, They were sitting in the room, waiting for the Doc to come back. Cookie was getting really scared.

"Why couldn't Bunkie come again?" Cooks asked looking up, Vernon looked at her.

"Because L needed him." He told her, Cooks frowned staring at him, She wants her cousin here. "I think She'd rather have her cousin here then you, Now get out while She changes." Monique demanded, He stood and nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." And with that, He left.

After Cookie changed back into her clothes, She started to worry even more. What if Something was wrong with her?, Like She had a disease or something.

"You okay Cooks?" Vee asked, Cooks sighed, staring at her hands. "No, I'm nervous." Cookie told her, Monique rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay Cooks, You got this." Monique told her, Cookie looked at her. The Doctor and Vernon came back inside.

Vernon sat back down, as The Doctor looked over their clipboard. He looked up, and smiled. "Ms. Holloway, We took some test and.." He trailed, and the words that came out his mouth, shocked everyone in the room.

"You're 2 Months Pregnant, Congratulations." He said, with a bright smile, Cooks mouth dropped.

"But..I took a test, and It came back negative." Cookie said, leaning back. Her back hit the wall, She was in shock. "Test's aren't always right, Cooks You're pregnant." Vee said with a grin, after the Doctor walked out.

"I'm pregnant, I'm carrying a mini me?" Cookie asked, putting her over her mouth. She was having a baby, She smiled, before looking at her stomach.

"Congrats Cooks!, How you gonna tell Lu?" Vernon asked her, She wiped the tear that slipped from her eye away before looking at him. "I don't know, I'll think about how as I get home." She shrugged as Monique turned to her with a smile.

"Cooks, You're pregnant!" Monique said making Cooks grin.

"I'm having a _baby_!"

She's having a baby. She was having a fucking baby, A Human was growing inside of her. as She made her way home The excitement seemed to lower down, and She was scared now. What If Lucious didn't want a baby?, What if they couldn't afford to take care of it?

What if something terribly went wrong, What If.. Lucious gets in some trouble and He can't be with them?

There was a lot of What If's and She was scared for the worse.

Maybe He was right, Maybe they were right. They weren't ready for a baby!, But It's too late now.

She was gonna have his baby, And there was gonna be a whole bunch of changes. A Baby is a big deal, She hoped their relationship was ready for it.

They were finna have a little Angel, She let out a breath closing her eyes. She opened the door, and She welcomed with the smell of weed, and Lucious was sitting there with his headphones on, by his keyboard, messing with the keys as He bobbed his head to the beat.

mumbling Lyrics to the song that was playing in his head, She eyed him as She stepped over.

Move your hands up high in the sky,  
I got a hot girl and my gear is fly.

Truth or Dare, I'll never tell you a lie.  
Everybody wanna be a gangsta—

"Lucious..Lucious!" Cookie yelled trying to get his attention as He bobbed his head to The New Song, He was working on 'So You Want To Be A Gangster'

But Nobody really wanna die.

He shook his head, messing with the beat as He took off his headphones.

"Lucious!" She yelled again, this man had hearing of an old man. She started to get pissed.

She tilted her head at him, as He flipped through papers, writing lyrics down. She let out a breath. Could He really not hear her?

"Lucious!" She yelled for the final time, As She threw her hands out, Luckily She got his attention.

His eyes scanned her as He slowly turned to her with a brow. "Whats Up?" He asked, confused as in why She was yelling.

They stared at eachother for a minute, Cookie was nervous, and her hands were getting sweaty. Lucious raised a brow at her.

"I'm pregnant." She dropped, Lucious just stared at her, and She stared at him.

"Okay." With that He turned back around, Cookie raised a brow before He turned around one more time.

"Wait..You're..What?"

"Pregnant." She finished, He stared at her, speechless. "Pregnant like a baby?" He asked, She looked at him, like He was slow.

"Yes," She breathed out, He stood making her step back. "With my seed?" He asked, Her eyebrows knitted.

"Yes." She said, Lu stared at her for a minute. "Seriously?" He asked, still in shock. "Yes Lucious." She told him, raising a brow when a smile came across his face.

"Babe, Ugh, I'm so happy." He told her, He was what? "You are?" She asked confused, He nodded. "Yes, Why wouldn't I be?, Ima be a daddy." He said to her, She sighed.

"Well I thought we couldn't afford, or.." She trailed, He stared at her for a minute. "I wouldn't want it?, thought I'd leave you?" He asked, She bit her lip before nodding.

"Yes." She admitted, He sighed. "I would never do that to you, I love you, and Our baby growing inside you." He told her, She smiled at him.

"Have you told anyone besides me?" "Vee, Vernon and Monique know."

Then It hit him, Her Pops. How was her pops gonna feel about this?, But If He was being real..He could careless about how her pops felt about this, But at the same He knew She did.

"How yo peoples gonna react to this?" Lucious asked, She shrugged. "I don't know, That's what scares me the most." She admitted, He caressed her cheek making her stare into his eyes.

"It'll be okay though, If they can't accept us, They won't be in her or his life." She told him, He stared at her, before licking his lips. "You sure about this?" Lu asked, She nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm positive baby." She said, wrapping her hands around his neck. He tilted his head, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're pregnant." He chuckled out when they pulled away, "I'm pregnant," She smiled at him, She was shocked that He was even happy.

She thought He would've had a whole different reaction, But Shes Glad He didn't.

Lucious didn't and couldn't contain his smile, He didn't think or know He'd be this happy about having a baby. He didn't think He'd want one.

But hearing that She was carrying, made him happy, They were gonna be a family now. He placed a kiss on her head, He couldn't wait to meet the little one growing inside of her, But He Knew..

There had to be some changes out here before He lets his daughter or son out into this world.

He smiled, Knowing she was carrying his child brought an extra level of intimacy. And He heard that having sex with your partner while they were pregnant was next level amazing.

He couldn't wait, He threw her on the bed, not too hard cause He was scared He was gonna hurt her or the baby.

And He got to work.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Comment, Vote and Share!**   
**Thoughts?**   
****


	21. Never Too Soon,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious and Cookie finds out the Gender of their kid.

**_God Is never too late, nor too early, but just on time._**  
————————————————————————

"Wassup Lucious, Where yall heading?" Bunkie asked, uninvitedly walking in. Vernon, Mark and Darnell right behind him. Lu eyed them, Theses nigga had no manners. "The Doctors." He told her, before setting down his bag, as Cooks walked in.

"Shii. I forgot Cooks was pregnant, you barely showing girl." Mark said making Cooks smile softly. "Ain't that a good thing?" Vernon asked, Lu shrugged.

"I guess," Cooks shrugged aswell, before going back to do her makeup. "But I'd loved to see her walking around with a big ole' stomach," Lu said, smiling at the sight.

"Something like Bunkies?" Darnell asked, Lu laughed. "Hell No! I don't want to look like no Bunkie." Cooks yelled, poking her head out. Everybody but Bunk laughed, He was offended.

"Excuse me?" He asked, eyebrows knitted. "No hard feelings." She said, with a smile. Lucious chuckled before He checked his watch. "Shit, We finna be late. Baby, Come on!" Lu yelled out, Bunkie looked at them.

"Coming." Cooks yelled back, After a few seconds, She finally came out. He smiled as She came out. He licked his lips, She was beautiful. "Well catch y'all later." He said, grabbing Cooks hand.

"Bye!" Cookie waved bye to everyone, "Bye." Mark waved back, smiling. The boys eyebrows knitted.

Cookie sighed, making Lucious squeeze her hand. She gazed up at him, as He caressed her hand.

Cookies mind wondered, She was pregnant. Having A Baby. How can she do that?, Could she take care of them? Could She be there for them?

She was terrified, scared for what was gonna happen. She couldn't lie, She was happy. She was happy to be carrying this bundle of joy inside of her.

They brought a weird kind of happiness to her, one she never thought She would have. But She knew, Pregnancy was tough. And She was scared that after it, Lu wouldn't look at her the same.

It feared her.

She loved him too much to let him go, but at the same time. If He would Eva leave, And She means Eva! His ass was dead.

But She knew her LuLu would never do that, She suddenly kissed his lips, kinda shocking him a little but He deepened it before She pulled away. She wiped before her lipstick from his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked, before his eyes fell on her lips again. Wanting another one. "I have to have a reason to kiss my man?" Cooks asked, He smirked shaking his head.

"I mean No, but.." Just as something slick was finna come out his mouth, The nurse walked in making them turn. Cookie snickered at his face.

"Ms. Holloway, Mr. Lyon How are you guys feeling?" The Nurse asked, Lu eyed her. "Good," Cooks spoke up, The Nurse smiled.

"That's great," She smiled, before looking at her stomach. "What about that bundle of joy inside of you?" The Nurse asked, as Cooks rubbed her stomach.

"They've been doing good." Cooks told her, looking up. "I'm guessing you guys are here for the gender?" The Nurse asked, Lucious nodded. "Yes," He answered, The Nurse smiled, before turning to Cookie.

"Okay, Well, Please Lift up your shirt a little bit for me, So I can see your stomach." Cookie did exactly what She told her to do, flinching a little when the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach.

"My bad, Is that cold?" The Nurse asked, Cooks nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's fine." The Nurse nodded her head, before picking up something, Just as The Doctor walked in.

Cookie felt the Doctor something over her stomach, before they looked at the screen next to her. Lucious's whole demeanor changed looking at the screen, that was his kid. His Seed. His baby was growing inside of her, He was actually in shock. He couldn't control his grin, Unlike Cookie. She couldn't control her tears, A peanut was growing inside of her. Someone She was gonna soon welcome into this word as her own, Someone she was gonna be able to hold, cater to, and care for until they were 18. She was scared yet happy, She smiled softly.

The Doctor eyed the screen before smiling, The Doctor turned to them.

"Congrats! You're having a girl." The Doctor said, the smile wiped from Lu's face. Not that He wasn't happy, He just knew He would have to beat a whole bunch of little nigga's ass over this little girl.

He dared a luh boy to even hurt his daughter when She came out into this world, they were dead. He ain't care what age them lil niggas are either.

He smiled at the sight, as Cookie gazed up at the ultrasound. She was getting teary , them Damn hormones! She was having a girl, a fucking mini her. She was welcoming a girl into the world and She couldn't be anymore proud.

She smiled, knowing her man was gonna be on every little boys ass when Her girl started to date, and Bet hell She was too. Let a boy hurt her baby, they were gonna be 6 feet over. She hasn't even step foot onto this world yet, and they were already planning murders on her future boyfriends. The Nurse smiled at them,

"Would you guys like pictures?" The Nurse asked, Cooks nodded. "Yes Please." Cookie said, The Nurse nodded before walking to the computer. She started typing something before clicking print. "I'll be right back," The Nurse and The Doctor walked out, leaving just Lucious and Cookie.

"We're having a girl." Cooks cheered, Lu smiled. "A Fucking Girl," He said, before letting out a breath.

"I bet she's gonna be beautiful." Cooks said, smiling ear to ear. "I know She is." Lu smiled at her, before She gazed up. Locking eyes with him.

"I hope she has your eyes." She suddenly said making him grin, as He stood and sat next to her as She leaned up. "I hope she has yo' beautiful ass face, but at the same I don't, Cause I know Ima have to beat some luh niggas ass ova ha." He said, making her smile. She pecked his lips.

"I love you," She spoke, He licked his lips. "I love you too," He said, before grabbing her chin and kissing her again, before anything got deeper. Somebody cleared their throat, making them pull away and turn.

"I'm back with your photos, And Uhm, That's all for today! Cookie you could wipe the gel off your stomach and you guys can make your way out! Have a good day." The Nurse rushed out, in a hurry.

"You too," She said, as The Nurse rushed out, before her and Lu turned to eachother and laughed. She shook her head, wiping the gel off of her.

Lucious picked up the ultrasounds and smiled, That was his BabyGirl.

A Couple of Weeks Later, Word that Cookie was pregnant was out on the streets. And This Time, It wasn't no rumor. Meaning She would have to confront her family, soon. She was scared. She was more then scared, afraid. She was possibly worser then afraid!

She couldn't even name her fear, Cookie closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "You Okay?" Lucious asked, grabbing her hand. She looked at him, and nodded slowly.

"Yes," She told him, He stared at her skeptical before letting out of her hand and nodding.

"Ight, Let's go Baby." He said, unlocking the door and hoping out. Cookie let out a breath. "Okay.." She opened her door, before stepping around, She grabbed Lucious's hand as They walked towards her fathers house.

Cookie knocked on the door, as Lucious stepped back and released his hands from hers. "Who Is It?" Her fathers voice called out, Cookie bit her lip. "Daddy It's Me." She spoke, In seconds He unlocked the door.

"BabyGirl, Hey..How are you?" He pulled his BabyGirl into a hug, a much needed one. He's missed her so damn much. "I'm good daddy!" She said, hugging him back. John pulled away, noticing Lucious.

"What's this boy doing here?" He asked, as Lucious stood on his steps. "Dad.." She sighed, She wasn't finna in the mood to deal with his petty antics right now.

"Lo..—Dad, He's here cause we need to talk to you." She said, cutting him off. John raised a brow. "Okay?" He asked, confused, before eyeing Lucious's figure.

"Carol and Candace here?" She asked, making Her dad take his gaze from Lu. "Yes," He told her, She sighed. "Can you bring them down?, I need to talk to all of you." Cooks admitted, her dad looked at her weird.

"Okay, Uhm Come In." He said, opening the door wider for her then going to get the girls.

Lucious walked in right after Cookie, His eyes scanned the room. It looked different from the last time He was here. Well the last time, He sneaked in.

But that wasn't the point. Cookie sat down on the sofa making Lucious sit next to her, She let out a breath. She was scared about her daddy was gonna react to this, Would He mad?, Would he be happy for them? She didn't know. She hoped it was the second one.

"Cookie!" Carol cheered, hugging her sister. "Hey Carol." She hugged Carol back, before Carol sat beside Lucious. Him and Carol dapped eachother up as Candace walked in.

"Lucifer, Loretha," Candace greeted, Lucious just nodded his head. "Candace." Cookie greeted back, as Her father sat down infront of them.

"What is it that you needed us here for," Her father asked, His jaw clenched when Lucious caressed his daughters shoulder. Although It was for support, It seemed pissed him off. He still ain't like this cat.

"Well, Dad..I know you don't like me and Lucious together but.." She trailed, before looking at Lucious. John eyed his daughter and Lucious interaction, Candace's eyebrows knitted.

"What? You guys getting married?" Candace asked, Carol's face lit up. "No." Cookie shut that down quick, Although She would love to marry Lucious, It wasn't the time right now. Carol frowned making Lu look at her and shake his head. Cookie swallowed spit, before speaking.

"Uhm, Well..We're expecting.." Cookie admitted, her dads eyebrows knitted, as Candace's mouth dropped. "Expecting What?" Her father asked, Lucious turned to him.

"A Baby, Sir." Lucious told him, The Smile wiped form John's face, Lucious licked his lips.

John's whole demeanor changed as his head snapped towards Lucious, his eyes spoke furious. Lucious stared at him.

"I don't think I heard you right whatchu say boy?" John asked, standing. He looked at Cooks before looking at John, Well Shit, Things were about go in for a twist.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin',_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Share, Comment and Vote!**   
****


	22. Never Too Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie and Lucious has a talk with her dad.

**It's never too late to say, "This isn't how the story is going to end."**  
————————————————————————  
"I wished I would name my BabyGirl Luqueesha , you got me fucked up." She snorted making him look down at her.

"It's a good name, I told you I wanted something that sounded like mines." Lucious told her, She shook her head. "Yeah I know but Luqeesha? Hell No." She shook her head, It was final. She was not naming her baby no game Luqeeesha. "It's a good name!," he defended, chuckling a lil.

"Mayne, I wanna know whatchu smokin' if you think that's a good name." She laughed making him smile, after What Just went down.. They needed a good ass laugh, cause Man.. her pops freaked!

————

"She's Pregnant with my...baby." Lucious said, correcting hisself midway. John's eyes were furious turning to his middle. "What is He talking about?!" He asked, Cookie shifted at her dads voice.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She said lowly, that John could barely hear her. "What?" He asked, for her to speak higher.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted, John stared at him, before He soften. "Loretha," He spoke, Cookie let out a breath. "I know you had a plan for me," She said, as Her Dad stared at her then Lucious then her again.

"You were supposed to go to college." He said, It was crushing him that His daughter was choosing this path in life, He had bigger plans for her, and her sisters. They were supposed to make it out of Philly, and That Lucious Lyon boy came crushing everything He built down! Just by looking at his daughter.

"I know, I can still do it!" She told him, He shook his head. "With a baby on your hands? How you gonna handle that." He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Daddy, It's a teamwork. Me and Lucious could handle this." She said to him, He let out a huff. "He's a boy Loretha." Candace snapped at her, Lucious eyebrows knitted at her but He could respond Cookie did.

"Candace He ain't no boy." Cookie snapped back at her, She couldn't be calling Lucious a boy right now.

"He's under 18, He's a boy." She said, making Cooks roll her eyes and sigh. Like She said before her relationship wasn't in the right position to be calling Lucious a boy.

"Well unlike for ya' boy Kelvin, Lucious knows how to provide for hisself, and He doesn't need anything handed to him. Lucious has been there for me, when daddy put me out and Lu put a roof over my head. Something you didn't even dare to offer." She spat towards her sisters way, Candace just glared at her.

"How many months are you?" John asked, Cooks was going back and forth with Candy, so Lu answered! "Three, Shes three months." Lucious spoke for her, John snapped his head in his direction.

"I wasn't talking to you boy." He spat, Lucious looked at him, like He was outta his mind before licking his lips and turning to Cookie. She gave a look that told him to chill, He nodded leaning back.

"Okay." He put his hands up in surrender, He wasn't finna say nothing.

"I'm three months Dad." Cooks said, pointing out the obvious, since Lucious already said it. "And We're having a BabyGirl." She said, her heart started to beat, as Her father turned to her.

"I'm having a grand daughter?" He said, She had a warm smile on her face as She nodded. "Yes," She smiled, John was in shock. "I can't believe it." He said, making Cooks smile widen.

"Are you happy?" She asked, that's all She wanted her father to be..She wanted him to be happy for them, So they could squash all this beef. "Yes, but I would've been happier if It was anybody but a lowdown dope dealer." He spat making Cookie suck her teeth, as her smile disappeared. Lucious looked at Cookie before standing.

"Aye Look, I get you don't like me—Not one bit." He spat, cutting him off. Lucious glared at him, before licking his lips. "Yeah, but me selling don't got nothing to do with Cookie and my baby that she's carrying. I do what I gotta do to provide for them, and It's not like Ima do it forever. I do got plans for myself you feel me?, You'd do anything for yo' family. And This Is one thing I had to do to provide. So if I had to be a lowdown dope dealer to provide for my family, So Be it." Lucious spat, shrugging. John stared at him, Lucious eyes grew dark, giving Cookie chills.

"But at the same time, I would never kick my BabyGirl out that Shes carrying so She could go live with the low down DOPE dealer I ain't even like from the jump, to me that's a pussy move." He spat, coldly. Knowing that hit Cook's dad ego, His eyes were cold as He looked at Lucious. Candace even gasped.

It just went silent from there, until John grabbed Lucious by the collar, jacking him up. Their eyes widen, Carol stood. "Dad!" Cookie yelled as John threw Lucious's back against the wall. Lucious shook his head at Cookie for her to back up, He stared into John's eyes.

"Why you testin' me boy?" John asked him, Lucious looked at him, before sucking his teeth. He licked his lips. "Aye, You've been testin' me from the beginning." He simply said, John stared into his dark greens eyes, that were just as furious as his.

"And It ain't like nothing I said was a damn lie, You and I both know whatchu did was a pussy move, and I'm sayin' I wouldn't do that." Lu spat at him, Which caused him to grip harder and his back hit the wall. Lucious's gun fell from his waistband, and Hit the ground. Candace's eyes widen at it as Cookie picked up the gun.

"So Boy, you callin' me a pussy?," He asked, Lucious smirked giving him a look. "Nah, Sir I would never do that." Lucious said, clearly being sarcastic, you could hear it in his voice. John's breathing got heavy, Lucious could feel it. And The Smirk on his face seemed to piss John off even more.

"Oouu, Boy You pushin' my buttons." He said, making Lucious give him a look. "You been pushin' mines from the get-go, just lucky I got respect fa Cookie." He spat, staring into her father's eyes, John was so close to beating this boy's ass. But He ain't. He couldn't. That Boy was the father of his first grandchild.

He let Lucious go, and backed up. It went silent again, Cookie ran towards Lucious seeing If He was Okay.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Lucious and Cooks had their own little conversation before Lucious spoke up again. "Ima go wait in the car." He said, before placing a kiss on her cheek, and taking the gun from her hands, and put it in his waistband. "Okay," she nodded, as He grabbed his jacket, giving a Candace and John a harsh glare before leaving.

"So that's what you chose? A Man who disrespects your father? And Had a gun on him? Really Loretha? I mean He coulda shot us!" Candace snapped, Cookie turned to her.

"Lucious would never shoot you, especially infront of me. And He said It as respectfully as He could. Plus I mean, He wasn't lying." She spat Candace's way before turning to her father.

"Dad, If you can't accept me and Lucious, you can't be her life." Cookie blurted, turning to her father. John's entire world stopped at that second. What?

"BabyGirl.." He trailed, softly but She shook her head. "I'm sorry Dad, This Hurts me as much as It hurts you..But When She comes out into this world. Lucious will be permanently apart of our lives, So you need to accept us." She said to him, Her father stared at her. All He had to do was say the words, and It was final. He could either work out his issues with Lucious or not be in Cookie's or their babies life.

"I can't." He spat, Cookie frowned. Thoses words hit harder then you might think, She ain't want to do this."Then I guess you can't be apart of our lives." Cookie said, John softened,

"Baby.." She shook her at head, as her eyes got teary."I'm sorry daddy." As Hard as It was, It had to be said. She gave her a father quick, He hugged her tight before letting go.

As soon as She walked out, John's heart broke and He quickly clenched his chair rest making the girls eyes widen.

————

Cookie sighed, snuggling close to Lucious. Why couldn't He just do it? Why couldn't He just hash out their issues and make it easier for everyone else?

"Lucania?" He blurted, not wanting her mind to drift to what happened earlier. She shook her head. "No!" She said.

"Lucasta?" He asked, eyebrows knitted."No.." she trailed, most definitely not.

"Luanne?" It was good, but She wasn't feeling the name. "Hell No.." She spat, looking up at him, making him look at her.

"Luzmaria?" Now He was doing the most. "Hell to the fucking No! Quit Lucious." She said, turning away from him making him laugh.

"We're not naming her after you." She said, making him smack his lips. "Fine." He said, making Cookie stare into the distance.

"I want her name to be Unique, Something no one has been named before." She told him, He nodded slowly. "Aurelia?" She asked, He shook his head. "Mm..Nah." He wasn't feeling that.

"Kerrin?" She asked, He thought on it."Mm..Ion kno." He shrugged, in her book that was a no.

"Kali." She asked, now that bought back memories. And It wouldn't feel right having yo' daughter named after a chick you fucked.

"Nah, She reminds me of this one girl I-" He cut hisself off midway, making Cookies eyebrows knitted. What was He finna say?

"What?" She asked, He looked at her. "Nothing," He said, but She shook her head.

"Nah, finish what you was finna say!" She said, making him laugh, But She was serious and that was funny to him. "Babe, It was nothing." He told her, She pursed her lips giving him a look before turning to away.

"Lucinda?" Cookie said, Lucious smiled. "I thought you said nomo Lu names." He said making her shrug. "Yeah, you right. Ian even like it anyways." She said, shaking her head before giggling as Lucious started to place kisses all over her.

Suddenly his phone went off making him stop and turn his head, He picked it up before looking at Cookie. "It's fa you." He said, She gave him a look before taking it. The Words that came outta this person's mouth broke Cookie's heart. This couldn't be happening.  
————————————————————————  
 _Thug Lovin,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued,**   
**Comment, Share and Vote!**   
**Thoughts/Rants?**


End file.
